Liar
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Yûgi revient à Domino après plus de 10 ans d'absence. Et il a bien changé. Il n'est plus le lycéen timide, solitaire et introverti que tous prenaient comme souffre-douleur. Quant vengeance, secrets et mensonges riment ensemble, ça promet d'être explosif ! [Yaoi] Alors homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir, merci !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bien que j'ai tentée de les kidnapper !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me revoilà avec une fanfic sur Yû-Gi-Oh! Ouais, je sais, ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas embêter xD * _esquive les tomates que les persos lui balancent déjà en ricanant et en leur tirant la langue_ * En tout cas, comme vous pouvez le constater, mes adorables petites victimes me font part de leur joie de me savoir de retour ! * _sourire démoniaque à la Hiruma_ * Et je ne compte pas les décevoir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas !

Résumé : Yûgi revient à Domino après plus de 10 ans d'absence. Et il a bien changé. Il n'est plus le lycéen timide, solitaire et introverti que tous prenaient comme souffre-douleur. Alors qu'il reprend le magasin de jeux familial, soulageant ainsi son grand père de cette charge, il croise la route d'Atem Akatsuki et Seto Kaiba, les deux mecs les plus populaires du temps du lycée. Les deux hommes dirigent l'entreprise du père adoptif de Seto, décédé depuis plusieurs années et tentent de nouer de bons liens avec le jeune homme. Ce qui n'est pas près de se passer comme ils l'avaient prévu… Quant vengeance, secrets et mensonges riment ensemble, ça promet d'être explosif ! Homophobes s'abstenir de lire cette histoire, merci d'avance !

Pas de duels de monstres dans cette histoire ni de magie ancienne !

Genre(s) : Romance, Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rating : M

Couples : Atem x Yûgi ; Seto x Joey

Pensées des personnages en _italique_

Flash-Back en **gras**

Chansons ou poèmes présents dans la fic elle-même en **_gras italique_**

* * *

Game premier

La musique dans les oreilles, un jeune homme d'à peine la vingtaine quitta sa voiture noire après l'avoir garée près de la boutique de son enfance. Il venait de revenir à Domino après dix ans d'absence et rien n'avait changé. Bizarrement, ce constat bien que décevant ne fit rien au jeune prodige que l'ancien exclus était devenu. Apercevant son grand-père courir difficilement vers lui, le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourie tendre et ému. Au moins quelqu'un à qui il avait manqué…

\- YUGI !

\- Bonjour grand-père.

La voix autrefois fluette du jeune homme s'était fortifiée et avait pris quelques intonations à la fois plus grave et plus rauque. Gagnant par-là, comme son physique, une certaine sensualité bien à elle. Il serra le vieil homme dans ses bras devenu plus costauds qu'au lycée et une fois les effusions des retrouvailles retombées, le vieil homme entraina son petit-fils dans le magasin puis dans l'appartement situé au-dessus de la boutique. Avec bonheur, le jeune adulte retrouva sa chambre. Évidemment, la décoration qu'elle avait encore ne lui convenait plus du tout et il songea sérieusement qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de cela rapidement afin qu'il puisse se sentir réellement de retour chez lui. La soirée qui suivit, les deux membres de la famille Muto conversèrent longtemps sur tout et n'importe quoi bien que le sujet du lycée et du départ du jeune homme à l'époque de sa terminale dès l'obtention de son bac furent sciemment évités. Lorsque Yûgi se coucha cette nuit-là, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Bientôt, il allait se venger de ce que ses anciens camarades de classe lui avaient fait subir durant des années et Râ ! que la vengeance allait être douce !

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Atem lâcha son téléphone qui tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Yûgi était revenu après dix ans d'absence ! Il l'avait tant espéré mais n'osait y croire. Seto, le voyant distrait vient poser une main ferme sur l'épaule de son cousin qui sursauta. Cette réaction fit hausser un sourcil au PDG. Atem avait des réflexes et des perceptions plus aigües que la moyenne alors le voir ainsi avoir une réaction incontrôlée, le brun se douta que quelque chose en rapport avec le fameux Yûgi devait s'être produit. Et Atem le lui confirma en racontant ce qu'il avait appris par Joey, leur informateur privilégié mais aussi un ami proche de l'homme aux yeux mauves en plus de l'amant du brun. Il était très surprenant de voir que ces deux-là étaient amants au vu de leur passif commun au lycée. Les deux hommes, des opposés, n'avaient jamais pu ni s'entendre ni se voir même en peinture. Et pourtant !

Même Atem n'en était pas revenu lorsque son cousin lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Mais étrangement, il s'en était rapidement accommodé. Il était même heureux pour eux. Bien qu'un peu jaloux, en réalité sans rien laissé paraitre. Contrairement à Seto, lui n'avait jamais su comment se rapproché de la personne qui possédait son cœur depuis le lycée, ce qui le peinait profondément. Le brun l'avait souvent poussé à s'approcher de son amour secret durant leur terminale mais Atem avait toujours refusé. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. C'était sans doute pour des raisons idiotes. Des excuses qui n'avaient de valeur qu'aux yeux des gamins qu'ils étaient à l'époque. En y réfléchissant bien, tout le cinéma qui avait été fait durant ces années de scolarité n'avait servi à rien, hormis à l'écarter un peu plus de celui dont il était amoureux.

Le jeune homme ferma ses prunelles mauves et lâcha un soupir de désespoir. Son amour ne s'était pas amoindri en dix ans. C'était même le contraire… Il n'avait fait que se renforcer, prouvant par-là qu'il était bien réel et durable. Voyant l'état de son cousin, Seto ne dit rien, le laissant dans ses pensées bien qu'il se promit intérieurement de l'aider un peu.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Un hurlement déchirant dans la nuit silencieuse. Du sang qui se répandit sur le béton alors que la peau du corps prenait d'intéressantes couleurs. Le tueur haletait, le plaisir qu'il éprouvait encore fouettait ses veines et il ne put se retenir de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure tâchée du sang de sa victime. Le goût âpre et teinté de fer en arrière-goût fit soupirer le tueur de plaisir. C'était agréable ! D'une saveur unique ! Il leva les yeux vers la lune décroissante qui s'était cachée derrière un nuage aussi noir que les ténèbres dans lesquels il avait été plongé durant de nombreuses années. Il faisait frais pour une nuit d'été mais c'était bien plus supportable que la chaleur accablante de la journée.

Toutes les preuves et traces qu'il avait pu laisser durant son crime, il les avait effacé, la police n'avait aucune chance de le retrouver. La silhouette fut secouée d'un fou-rire sinistre à cette pensée. Il allait sans doute bien rire en voyant les forces de l'ordre s'efforcer de trouver le coupable. Cela promettait d'être très divertissant. Il ricana à nouveau devant son œuvre et disparut dans les ombres de la nuit alors que la lune revenait éclairer le massacre.

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : * _se marre comme une folle_ * Alors les amis, vous en dites quoi ?!

Atem : * _vient de finir de lire ce qu'elle a écrit_ * T'es barge. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Moi : * _grand sourire_ * Merci du compliment, mon pharaon chéri !

Yûgi : * _goute derrière la tête_ * Elle est de pire en pire, j'ai l'impression et je ne veux même pas savoir d'où tu as des idées pareilles, Tsuki !

Moi : Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, en effet ! Tu risquerai d'avoir la trouille de ta vie ! Kukukukukukukuku ! * _aux lecteurs et lectrices_ * Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction sur Yû-Gi-Oh ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que j'aurai bientôt le plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Alors à vos claviers si vous voulez la suite, merci de votre coopération !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite ! J'ai battue de mon record, moins d'une semaine ! _*trop fière*_ En tout cas, j'espère que ce second chapitre sera à votre goût et que vous n'aurez pas envie de me tuer en lisant la fin ! BONNE LECTURE A VOUS, LES AMIS ! _*se carapate vite fait*_

* * *

Game second

\- La nuit dernière, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année a été assassiné par un mystérieux individu plus que doué. Les enquêteurs chargés de l'affaire n'ont toujours aucun indice pouvant les aider à résoudre tous les mystères de ce terrible homicide. Ils ne savent pas non plus qui est la victime car elle a été mutilée à tel point qu'elle est pour le moment impossible à identifier. Notre envoyée spéciale sur les lieux du crime…

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça horrible, Yûgi ?

\- Si, tu as raison, grand-père. Répondit de manière complètement dénuée de ton le petit-fils prodige.

Bien entendu, un tel crime était ignoble mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat de son point de vue. Des gens meurent tous les jours et on n'en faisait pas tout une émission de télé. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Autrefois, il aurait compatit mais plus maintenant. On lui en avait trop fait voir pour qu'il reprenne confiance dans le genre humain.

Aussi, il termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner et remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer à sa première journée de boulot. Il eut un sourire en y pensant et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à fredonner. Une fois prêt, le jeune homme laissa son aïeul devant ses émissions de télé et se rendit au magasin, l'ouverture n'allait pas se faire toute seul. De plus, l'horloge indiquait déjà 8h30…

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Atem et Seto étaient au même moment dans la voiture noire de luxe de celui-ci, conduite par Roland, l'homme de confiance du brun. Atem avait lui aussi apprit à le respecter. Autant de par son excellent travail que par la loyauté sans bornes qu'il avait envers son cousin. Ils se rendaient au « Turtle Gale » maintenant tenu par Yûgi tandis que son aïeul prenait une retraite bien méritée. Même s'il restait impassible en apparence, Atem était… Mort de trouille. C'était le cas de le dire. Durant dix ans, il n'a pas revu le jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux durant le lycée à force de le regarder de loin, sans oser l'approcher et lui adresser la parole. Ne serait-ce que pour le réconforter après qu'il se soit fait humilier par les autres lycéens. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait amèrement son inaction à cette époque. Peut-être qu'ils seraient déjà ensemble, s'il avait git…

\- On peut refaire le monde avec des « si », cousin… Hasarda Seto d'une voix laconique, qui mine de rien savait très bien ce qui tourmentait l'esprit d'Atem.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire discrètement. Seto le connaissait trop bien. S'en était presque aussi effrayant que frustrant.

\- On est arrivés, messieurs. Intervient Roland, sauvant ainsi la situation qui partait un peu en cacahuète.

Effectivement, ils étaient arrivés. Le magasin n'avait pas changé. Même après dix ans, songèrent les deux jeunes PDG de la Kaiba Corp. Nos deux joueurs invétérés quittèrent le véhicule et s'approchèrent du lieu-dit. Alors que Seto allait y aller franco, il sentit une certaine réticence de la part du jeune homme à la peau tannée par le soleil. Levant les yeux au ciel, il le frappa derrière la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Atem soupira silencieusement. Il n'avait plus le choix. Atem ouvrit la porte, faisant tinter la cloche au son cristallin et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement. Tout comme du temps du grand-père de Yûgi, la décoration à la fois zen et amusante donnaient une atmosphère bonne enfant au magasin mais, ce qui étonna le plus nos deux larrons, ce fut le nouveau propriétaire lui-même. Yûgi n'avait plus rien à avoir avec le gringalet qu'ils avaient connus dix ans plus tôt. Oh que non ! Le jeune homme était certes plus petit qu'eux mais il avait gagné en prestance et en charisme. Si bien que l'aura froide qu'il dégageait les choqua légèrement en plus de la tenue qu'il portait. Elle le mettait parfaitement en valeur. Montrant sans provoquer, la nouvelle silhouette plus musclée mais toujours aussi fine et délicate du petit-fils Mûto.

Composée d'une chemise noire dont le col et les manches étaient parsemées de motifs abstraits en fils argentés et d'un jean tout aussi sombre moulant les jambes à la perfection, le tout faisant ressortir la peau pâle de Yûgi… Retourna littéralement l'estomac et le cœur du cousin de Seto qui ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Son ange était encore plus beau et désirable que dans ses souvenirs et Seto, remarquant très bien l'état d'Atem lui pinça discrètement les cotes afin qu'il se reprenne un peu. La douleur minime mais bien présente du geste de Seto aida Atem à se reprendre. Et le brun prit ensuite la parole.

\- Yûgi Mûto ?

L'interpelé se retourna et son regard se fit incroyablement froid lorsqu'il reconnut les anciennes vedettes du lycée de Domino. Ce qui cloua les deux hommes sur place. Jamais Yûgi ne les avaient habitués à un tel regard ! Et la voix horriblement vide de ton avec laquelle le plus jeune répondit, fut encore pire.

\- Qui le demande ?

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 _ **Kono mama mou sukoshi**_

 _ **Avançons encore un peu**_

 _ **Arukou kata wo daki**_

 _ **Épaule contre épaule**_

 _ **Kieyuku yume wo kazoe**_

 _ **Comptant les rêves mourants…**_

 _ **Kareteku nakama wo mita**_

 _ **Voyant mes amis sétioler…**_

 _ **Kayoi nareta michi ni mayoi komu kono goro**_

 _ **C'est au moment, où je me suis perdu dans ces rues si familières…**_

 _ **Yami ga mou hitori no jibun wo tsukuru**_

 _ **Que les ténèbres m'ont créés, une autre personnalité.**_

 _ **Kawaita sakebi ga**_

 _ **Un cri desséché**_

 _ **Kujike souna mune wo tsukisasu**_

 _ **Transperçant ce cœur brisé…**_

 _ **Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitai na**_

 _ **Voulant t'inviter à venir voir le monde avec moi.**_

 _ **Come along with me !**_

 _ **Darenimo dasenai, kotae ga boku no naka ni aru**_

 _ **Personne ne peut faire sortir les réponses se trouvant à l'intérieur de moi.**_

 _ **Kake hiki ga kagi**_

 _ **Atteindre la clé de ces réponses,**_

 _ **Todoke fly at higher game**_

 _ **Et s'envoler vers des jeux plus difficiles !**_

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*toujours barrée*_ ...

Atem : _*finit de lire*_ HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ?!

Seto : _*finit de lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Atem*_ ... Mais c'est quoi cette fin ?!

Yûgi : _*finit de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Seto et d'Atem*_ JE SUIS TROP BADASS !

Bakura et Marek : _*se pointent*_ Et on est où nous ?!

Joey : Nul part les gars. _*lit le chapitre*_ Mais pourquoi je suis pas dedans ?!

Seto, Yûgi et Atem : _*tous en chœur*_ Parce que t'es qu'un perso secondaire !

Joey : _*va bouder dans son coin*_ T'as intérêt à me venger, Tsuki... Sinon, je te déteste !

Atem : _*soupire*_ Vu que l'auteure c'est carapater...

Seto : _*rajoute*_ A filer à l'anglaise, pour ainsi dire...

Yûgi : _*re-rajoute*_ A abandonnée lâchement son poste...

Atem : _*sourire de bienséance légèrement forcé*_ Laissez des reviews, si vous voulez la suite de cette fiction, merci de votre coopération !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Sieba972 : Je suis encore morte de rire à cause de ta review xD Sincèrement, tu m'as tuée à un de ces points ! Je ne te dis pas ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 de Liar et j'espère qu'il t'aura autant plu que le premier ! J'ai hâte de lire ta review dessus ! xD et je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Et comme on dit jamais deux sans trois ! En même pas une semaine ! _*trop fière d'elle*_ J'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir autant assurée ! Bon, la fin ne sera pas aussi frustrante que celle du chapitre précédent mais je pense qu'elle vous mettra la puce à l'oreille pour ce qui se passera dans le chapitre 4. Dans tous les cas, je remercie les personnes qui suivent ardemment mes écris et qui me postent des reviews toutes aussi farfelues qu'amusantes car ça me booste à devenir hystérique ! Continuez comme ça, je vous adore ! _*fais pleins de bisous*_ En espérant que ce chapitre numéro trois sera à votre goût et on se retrouve bas !

* * *

Game troisième

\- Qui le demande ?

Le changement était effrayant… Même de l'avais de Seto qui pourtant était un modèle indétrônable dans la froideur comportementale. Le brun se racla la gorge et se présenta mais il fut rapidement coupé par Yûgi qui avait levé une main.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Atem Akatsuki et Seto Kaiba, les deux nouveaux PDG de la Kaiba Corp. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est la raison de votre présence chez moi.

Tranchant. C'était indéniable. Le ton était aussi acéré qu'une lame qui venait d'être aiguisée. Seto, remarquant qu'Atem ne paraissait pas vraiment se remettre de la métamorphose du plus jeune, reprit la parole.

\- Nous sommes là car nous recherchons de nouveaux partenaires pour le développement de nos nouveaux jeux qui sortiront en fin d'année, pour les fêtes.

\- Je vois. Et vous souhaitez savoir si je serai intéressé ?

\- Exact. Répondit Seto, en posant une lourde mallette sur le comptoir derrière lequel Yûgi se tenait. Puis il fit signe à celui-ci de l'ouvrir. La mallette contenait toutes sortes de jeux inconnus qui n'étaient pas encore mis en vente sur le marché et les yeux du nouveau propriétaire du « Turtle Game » se mirent à briller de curiosité et d'intérêt grandissant ! Les deux PDG en furent étonnamment rassurés. Au moins l'intérêt de leur cadet pour les jeux qu'il ne connaissait pas avait perduré malgré son changement radical de personnalité. Atem en fut éblouit. Il avait tant de fois vu ce regard chez son petit ange lorsqu'il ramenait ses jeux au lycée et les sortaient durant les pauses. Jamais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer dans ces moments-là. Cette douceur et cette innocence qu'il dégageait… Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque son cousin lui demanda de l'aide pour présenter les nouveautés.

La conversation qui s'en suivit dura plusieurs heures bien qu'entre-temps parfois coupé par quelques clients fidèles de la boutique qui en profitèrent pour demander des novelles à la fois du jeune homme lui-même et de son aïeul. Bien que peu enclin à répondre, Yûgi fit un effort et les clients repartaient avec un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement les deux PDG repartirent de la boutique en début d'après-midi avec un contrat de partenariat signé par les deux parties. Si Seto en était satisfait, Atem lui était littéralement parlant sur un petit nuage tout rose ! Car avec ce partenariat, il allait pouvoir passer de longs moments seuls avec son amour secret depuis plus de dix ans maintenant ! Et vu comment le plus jeune s'en sortait avec le magasin alors qu'il était seul, nul doute que le dit partenariat allait être grandement fructueux pour tous les trois.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Du côté de Yûgi, lorsque les deux hommes eurent quittés le magasin, le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et se détendit nettement. Le stress était monté en lui d'une manière fulgurante lorsqu'il les avait reconnus. Et bien qu'ils n'avaient pas fait partis de ses nombreux bourreaux à l'époque du lycée, le jeune homme s'était retenu tant bien que mal de trembler comme une feuille et de redevenir le petit être fragile et sans défenses qu'il avait longtemps été et qui maintenant lui faisait horreur.

Il n'avait rien oublié des évènements d'il y a dix ans ni même les sentiments qu'il éprouvait déjà pour celui dont les yeux étaient d'une teinte de mauve plus vive que les siens. Atem avait toujours été un être à part comme son cousin aux yeux bleus. Populaire, toujours entouré par ses groupies qui pouffait au moindre de ses gestes, les joues rosies et les yeux brillants de convoitise. Pourtant, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient jamais abordée directement le président du club d'archéologie égyptienne du lycée. Donc, Yûgi avait rapidement pris l'habitude de penser qu'il était toujours célibataire. Et son comportement solitaire ne lui avait jamais prouvé le contraire. Peu à peu, le garçon timide et introverti qu'il était alors s'était mis à l'observer de loin, son cœur s'ouvrant à lui petit à petit pour finir par s'y attacher complètement. Mais il n'avait jamais rien tenté ou dit. Cet amour si fragile et précieux, il l'avait bien caché au fin fond de son âme pour le préserver. Après tout, l'homosexualité quelle qu'elle soit était sévèrement condamnée à l'époque. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. L'une des groupies d'Atem, la plus féroce d'entre toutes avait fini par remarquer son manège et l'avait parfaitement comprit. Il l'avait payé cher, cette incontrôlable inclinaison du cœur. Très cher… Son corps s'en souvenait encore, à son plus grand regret…

En dehors de toutes les humiliations qu'il avait pu subir, la brute qui servait de larbin à la jeune fille qui s'appelait Téa lui avait fait connaitre quelque chose de bien pire que de faire le larbin, l'enfermer dans un casier, le rouer de coups ou même l'insulter de tous les noms. Le viol. Et la douleur comme la haine, ne guérissait jamais vraiment tant que la justice n'était pas rendue de la main même du supplicié.

 _\- Mais ça, c'est une chose que les bourreaux ignorent toujours…_ Pensait Yûgi, main sur le visage et avec un regard bien différent de tous ceux qui lui était connus.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Seto et Joey discutaient de ce que le blond avait pu découvrir durant ses premières investigations sur le petit fils de Sugoroku* Mûto tandis qu'Atem, assit sur le fauteuil de son bureau, les pieds sur celui-ci rêvassait en fixant le plafond depuis un bon moment déjà. Quelque chose clochait chez Yûgi et il en était quasiment certain. Le regard que son amour secret avait eu pour eux en premier lieu, il avait fait froid dans le dos malgré le fait qu'il s'était bien gardé de le montrer. Il était vide de toutes émotions, de toute cette chaleur qui l'avait tellement attiré dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la toute première fois. Evidemment, il n'ignorait pas que leurs anciens camarades de classe avaient tous été de vrais bourreaux à l'égard du jeune homme mais pour quelle raison, ça il n'avait jamais réussi à le savoir.

Et encore, le cousin de Seto se doutait qu'il ne savait pas tout de ce que Yûgi avait pu subir durant leurs trois années de lycée. Les évènements qui avaient sans doute déclenchés son départ précipité une fois son bac en pose ainsi que son changement radical de personnalité se trouvaient sans doute dans ceux-là, dont il ne savait strictement rien.

Il espérait d'ailleurs que l'amant blond de son cousin saurait les éclairer sur ce sujet plus que glissant.

\- Atem.

\- Hn ? Il se rassit convenable et darda le couple de ses prunelles mauves qui basculaient dans les tons plus sanguins avec le temps.

Les mines sombres des deux autres hommes présents dans le bureau ne le rassura nullement aussi, il leur fit signe de prendre la parole en hochant la tête, la gorge bien trop nouée pour ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut Joey qui se jeta à l'eau, craignant toutefois la réaction de son ami qui allait être assez brutale.

\- J'ai fait le tour de mes contacts les plus dignes de confiance, Atem. Et ce qu'ils m'ont rapportés, n'est pas rassurant du tout. Tu vois, Shizu celle qui était l'apprentie de l'infirmière du lycée, il y a dix ans ?

Atem hocha la tête. Oui, il se rappelait bien de la jolie égyptienne. Elle était d'ailleurs l'une des rares filles qui ne lui collait pas au train.

\- Eh bien, reprit le blond. Elle m'a appris avoir énormément soigné Yûgi à l'époque et son corps… Etait chaque fois plus marqué. Cela ne me surprendrai guère si, il n'était pas couvert de cicatrices.

Atem se leva brusquement, envoyant sa chaise de bureau valser dans le mur auquel il faisait dos et serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges en blanchirent bien que son visage restait presque impassible. Seuls, ses yeux montraient son état de rage avancée. Joey recula, effrayé. Ce n'était pas bon… Sentant les problèmes arriver au galop, Seto se lava du divan où il se tenait avec son amant et fit un geste qui surprit énormément le blond et le coléreux. Il prit tendrement son cousin dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui.

\- Calme. Ça ne sert à rien de te laisser emporter par la colère maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'aideras.

\- Un point pour Seto. Pensèrent alors Joey et Atem en même temps alors que le second rendit son étreinte à son cousin en prenant une grande respiration pour s'apaiser avant d'exploser.

\- de plus, vous allez bosser avec lui, nan ? Alors tu pourrais peut-être tenter de le sortir de ses ténèbres, tu ne penses pas ?

Atem et Seto se détachèrent et approuvèrent Joey qui pour une fois venait de sortir « autre chose qu'une connerie aussi grosse que son égo » selon les propres propos de Seto, auxquels le blond prit la mouche et s'était repartit pour une séance de chamailleries en règle qui fit soupirer le second PDG.

 _\- A tous les coups, ils vont être encore plus bruyants lorsqu'ils vont se réconcilier sous la couette…_

La nuit qui arrivait promettait d'être longue s'il ne mettait pas des boules quiès.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 _ **Call my name dareka ga yobu koe**_

 _ **Prononce mon nom. La voix de quelqu'un qui m'appelle…**_

 _ **Kurayami no fukai kanashimi**_

 _ **Est les ténèbres d'une tristesse profonde.**_

 _ **Shiroi suhada no kimi ga**_

 _ **Ton visage blanc**_

 _ **Boku no soko ni hikari wo sasu**_

 _ **Est la lumière qui m'atteint.**_

 _ **Kuro ka shiro ka wakaranai mama**_

 _ **Ténèbres ou Lumière, je ne sais toujours pas…**_

 _ **Konna ai wa jidai okure nano ka**_

 _ **Est-ce que cet amour est en retard d'une génération ?**_

 _ **Bokura wa ichinichijuu**_

 _ **Nous passons tous les jours…**_

 _ **Asa ga otozureru no wo matsu dake**_

 _ **A attendre le lendemain matin.**_

 _ **Ashita moshi kimi ga kowaretemo**_

 _ **Demain, même si tu es brisé,**_

 _ **Koko kara nigedasenai**_

 _ **Je ne m'enfuirai pas d'ici.**_

 _ **Tsukareta karada wo iyasu**_

 _ **Je soignerai ton corps épuisé…**_

 _ **Kimi no hohoemi yo**_

 _ **Et te rendrai le sourire.**_

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Sugoroku* Mûto : nom japonais du grand père de Yûgi dans le manga papier.

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*musique de western*_ POIN POIN POIN !

Atem : ... * _lit et grand sourire*_ Alors je ne faisais pas parti des méchants qui ont maltraités mon petit ange ?

Moi : _*sourire*_ Eh ouais xD

Seto : _*bute sur un passage*_ Attends... J'enlace et réconforte mon cousin ?!

Joey : _*bute aussi sur un passage*_ Comment ça "ils vont être encore plus bruyants lorsqu'ils vont se réconcilier sous la couette" ?!

Moi : _*se marre comme une démente*_ Je ne dirai rien de plus car je pense avoir été très claire, les gars ! MDRRRRRRR !

Magicien des Ténèbres : _*mais d'où sort-il ?!*_ Où est mon maitre ?

Atem et Seto : * _remarque l'absence de Yûgi*_ Mais c'est vrai, ça ?

Joey : _*en mode Sherlock Holmes*_ Elémentaire, mes chers Watson, il doit bouder quelque part dans sa chambre d'âme vu ce que cette folle lui a fait subir dans son délire paranoïaque.

Seto : _*jette un drôle de regard à Atem*_ ...

Atem : _*fait comme Seto*_ Déjà, vu comment l'auteure raisonne, c'est chelou mais Joey qui fait le détective, là c'est encore pire...

Moi : _*toujours en train de me marrer*_ KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU !

Joey : _*ignore complètement Atem et Seto et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices_ * Bon, puisque l'auteure pète sa crise de fou-rire, je vous invite à laissez des reviews si vous souhaitez avoir la suite de cette fanfiction. Merci de votre coopération !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Tsubasa Sora : Je ne suis pas morte xD En même temps, comment veux-tu buter un vampire qui a 1500 ans ? Franchement. Bref, je suis très contente que ma fin t'ais frustrée car c'était fait pour mais promis, je ne le ferai plus ! Et puis madame je lis des fanfics à 2h du mat' t'es pas mieux niveau sadisme, je te rappel et tant que j'y suis... JE VEUX LA SUITE DE TES FANFICS ! LOL ! Bon, revenons à nos duels. (vise le jeux de mots pourris...) Pour ce qui est de Yûgi, j'avoue que moi aussi je le trouve hot comme tu dis mais j'avoue l'avoir un peu fait exprès xD Oh et tant que j'y suis dis à ton Judai de se tenir à carreau s'il veut pas que je lui fasse sa fête ! MDRRRR ! En tous cas, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre aura été à ton goût et si tu as des idées à me soumettre, je suis preneuse !

Sieba972 : Pauvre Atem, je sais que là je le fais passer pour un lâche mais il n'était qu'un ado à l'époque et NON il n'a rien fait de mal à Yûgi, je vous rassure tous et toutes ! Comme vous avez sans doute pu le lire dans ce chapitre. Bref, ta review m'a encore fait mourir de rire ! Et franchement je suis super heureuse que tu aime autant mon délire ! Et pour le coup de l'opening, je suis bien contente que ça t'es plu ! Je souhaite vraiment que tu as aimé ce troisième chapitre !

lonie : Yûgi, un ado plus mignon qu'un bébé lapin ?! Euh... Je ne sais pas comment tu en es parvenue à cette conclusion mais bon, chacun son avis. Pour ce qui est du côté psychopathe... Je ne dirai rien mais ce sera expliqué pas d'inquiétude ! Et tu as été exhaussée pour la suite et j'espère que le chapitre trois t'aura plus ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me revoilà ! _*re-pète son plomb*_ Un chapitre 4 complètement hallucinant dont je te dédie la dernière partie ma belle Tsubasa Sora ! _*ricane*_ Bon, les gens, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mais surtout... _*se carapate à l'anglaise*_ NE ME TUEZ PAS POUR CE QUE JE FAIS SUBIR A YUGI-CHAN !

* * *

Game quatrième

Quelques jours plus tard, Yûgi se trouvait à 9h tapante du matin devant l'immense tour de la Kaiba Corp. où il avait rendez-vous pour son premier jour de travail en tant que partenaire des deux PDG. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il angoissait légèrement. Oh pas au point de se ronger les ongles ou les peaux mortes de ses doigts de manière compulsive mais il appréhendait tout de même de rester dans un bureau en compagnie de Seto et Atem durant toute la journée. Surtout qu'il ne voulait nullement créer un lien quelconque avec eux qui ne soit pas strictement professionnel ! D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas les appeler par leurs noms de famille histoire d'imposer des limites dès le départ.

Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu d'un simple costume noir à cravate d'un mauve foncé qui enserrait suffisamment son cou sans l'étouffer pour autant. Surtout au vu du fait qu'avoir autre chose qu'un bijou qu'il aimait autour de sa gorge lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenir qu'il préfèrerait oublier. Il inspira un bon coup, souffla et entra dans la tour. Il se fit annoncer par une secrétaire et très vite, il fut escorter jusqu'au bureau des deux hommes avec qui il allait travailler durant TOUTE UNE JOURNEE !

 _\- Je suis maudit…_

\- Mr. Mûto ?

La voix masculine qui s'adressa alors à lui, le fit presque sursauter et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, plongé dans ses réflexions. L'homme de confiance de Seto se tenait devant lui et attendait visiblement une réponse.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Bien. Répondit Roland, je vais conduire à Kaiba-sama et Akatsuki-sama, suiviez moi je vous prie.

Nerveux comme pas deux, Yûgi hocha la tête et quitta l'ascenseur. Il suivit son imposant guide au travers des couloirs pour arriver devant une grande porte de bois sans doute en chêne, au vu de sa couleur douce et chaleureuse. Roland frappa à la porte et la voix d'Atem se fait entendre. Puis ils entrèrent. La pièce était immense et face à eux, une grande baie vitrée leur dévoilait la ville dans son ensemble. C'était superbe comme vue. Et le plus jeune n'y fut pas insensible. Sans se préoccupé d'Atem et Roland qui échangeaient quelques mots, Yûgi laissa ses prunelles mauves vagabonder dans son futur lieu de travail pour la journée. La décoration était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et zen. La sérénité régnait dans la pièce et s'était agréable. Deux bureaux y étaient disposés. L'un leur faisant face. Fait dans un bois sombre, il était d'une grande finesse et portait un superbe dragon gravé en son sein. Sans doute, celui de Seto. Le brun vouait presque un culte à ces superbes créatures fantastiques. Le second serait en face d'eux s'ils étaient tournés vers la droite. Contrairement au premier, le bois était plus clair mais dans les tons bruns chauds. Les gravures qui y étaient représentée ressemblaient à des magiciens. Indubitablement, c'était le bureau d'Atem. Tout comme son cousin aimait passionnément les dragons, le jeune homme aux origines égyptiennes adorait les magiciens.

\- Bien, je vois. Mon cousin ne reviendra que demain. Parfait, merci Roland. Vous pouvez disposer, Mr. Mûto et moi-même avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attend.

\- Bien, Akatsuki-sama. Je viendrai vous chercher pour le déjeuner.

Atem hocha la tête et Roland quitta immédiatement la pièce sans demander son reste. Oh pas que son second patron l'effrayait mais, tout comme Seto, il était intimidant bien que plus petit que lui. Le charisme d'un individu ne se mesurait pas à sa taille, loin de là. Quelques minutes encore, l'égyptien-japonais regarda son amour secret observer son nouvel environnement avec une curiosité qui n'avait pas changée en dix ans…

\- Ton nouvel environnement de travail te convient ?

Le tutoiement fit frémir Yûgi. Le jeune homme retient une réplique vertement fleurie sur le bout de sa langue et hocha simplement la tête. Atem sourit et guida le cadet jusqu'à son bureau et ils commencèrent à converser sur les mesures de leur partenariat et sur quelles nouveautés, ils allaient faire travailler leurs deux sociétés. Le malaise qui fut le leur au début disparut rapidement, les deux hommes se laissèrent emporter par leur passion des jeux et la matinée passa à une vitesse folle sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoive. Mais les conversations n'ayant rien à voir avec le travail n'étaient jamais loin et ça, ils allaient le découvrir rapidement et à leurs dépens…

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Roland était venu les tirer de leurs dossiers sur les coups de midi et l'estomac de Yûgi avait salué la chose en grondant sans discrétion faisant rougir le jeune homme et éclater de rire Atem. Ce rire… L'une des nombreuses choses qui avaient charmés Yûgi chez l'autre homme. Un long frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale alors que ses joues atteignaient un rouge à la limite des extincteurs les plus vifs. Affreusement gêné, le jeune homme détourna la tête vers la vitre teinté de la voiture et se ficha deux ou trois claques mentales histoire de se ressaisir.

Ils arrivèrent au meilleur restaurant de la ville et Yûgi ne sut que suivre son compagnon de travail, car jamais il n'avait mit les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. Cela n'avait jamais été dans ses moyens et surtout, il détestait le paraitre de tout ce qui respirait le luxe. Ce luxe à outrance affiché dans certains endroits de chaque ville, lui donnait une brusque nausée et une envie de vomir qu'il avait très vite apprit à refouler, pour ne rien laisser voir, aucune faille à personne. Surtout avec des individus prêts à tous pour pouvoir se gausser de vous dans ce genre d'établissement. Ils furent installés à la meilleure table. Atem et Seto étaient connus et tous leurs léchaient les bottes. Yûgi se retient de faire la remarque, une fois à table mais son regard parla pour lui car Atem coupa court aux mondanités du patron du restaurant qui s'était empressé de venir les saluer dès qu'il avait eu vent de leur arrivée.

 _\- Nom de Râ… Pire qu'une trainée de poudre jusqu'à la poudrière…_

Les plats furent apportés à peine vingt minutes après la commande. Il fallait préciser qu'Atem venant souvent, prenait toujours les mêmes plats. Ceux qu'il préférait. Ce qui avait pris le plus de temps, c'était ceux que Yûgi avaient devant lui. Et la surprise prit place sur son joli visage. Pourtant, c'était Atem qui avait commandé alors comment… ?! Le jeune homme adorait les hamburgers traditionnels et cela depuis qu'il était tout jeune ! Dès qu'il pouvait en manger au lycée, il le faisait à s'en péter la pense ! Timidement, il regarda Atem qui le fixait, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il était complètement perdu mais sourit maladroitement au plus vieux qui le lui rendit avec une étrange douceur et ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence, agréable pour Atem mais sous la gêne pour Yûgi. Atem, de son côté, tentait de décodé son jeune amour. Cela avait été si simple autrefois. Mais là, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il devait bien se l'avouer. Même si il savait plusieurs choses sur lui, il ignorait si ce qu'il connaissait ne s'était pas erroné avec le temps. Bien que le point du plat favoris soit toujours le même.

 _\- Premier point, ok._

Rien ne fut échangé pendant le repas. Atem ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait s'y prendre pour amorcer les sujets personnels. Surtout que son petit ange semblait vouloir à tout prit conserver ses distances avec lui. La preuve, alors qu'il l'avait tutoyé, lui l'avait vouvoyé toute la matinée.

 _\- Et par Anubis, ce que ça fait mal !_

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Yûgi respirait comme un bœuf et ses mains tremblaient plus fort que le reste de son corps. S'appuyant sur le bord du lavabo des toilettes pour hommes, il entreprit de se calmer, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, bien évidemment. Atem avait été bien trop près de lui durant toute la journée et son corps le lui avait parfaitement fait savoir, l'après-midi s'était passée normalement en apparence. Mais en apparence seulement… Respirant un grand coup, le jeune homme se concentra sur les réactions de son corps. Progressivement, ses tremblements cessèrent et son rythme cardiaque reprit une cadence normale. Les gestes et les questions d'Atem au court de l'après-midi s'étaient lentement dérivés sur le « personnel ». Les joues de Yûgi étaient rouges et ses mains le brûlaient. Les effleurements de l'autre avaient laissés de nombreuses traces, mais pas seulement sur ses mains… Yûgi secoua la tête, il ne devait pas y penser. Surtout pas.

\- Pourtant, tu n'es pas tranquille n'est-ce pas, partenaire ?

\- Vas te faire voir, Yami… J'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes…

Yûgi ouvrit ses prunelles vers la grande glace qui lui faisait face où son reflet le regardait. Mais il n'était pas seul… Un double de lui-même dont les traits étaient plus noirs et plus acérés que les siens, le fixait alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de ses épaules de manière sensuelle… Bien trop pour que cela ne porte pas à confusion. Mais Yûgi savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir avec son autre-lui.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tremblais-tu comme une gonzesse y a pas dix minutes ?

\- Pour te faire parler, Yami.

Le dit Yami ricana à la répartie cinglante de son double. Leurs joutes verbales avaient commencées dès sa « naissance » dix ans plus tôt et c'était toujours aussi divertissant.

\- Tu sais que tu passerais pour un skizo si on t'entendait, partenaire ?

\- Au point où j'en suis, je me demande même, si je ne suis pas déjà complètement fou… Murmura Yûgi pour lui-même en baissant la tête.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le lavabo, remontant les manches de sa chemise et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide avant de souffler. Heureusement que la journée était finie…

\- Si tu te poses la question, c'est que tu as encore toute ta raison, Yûgi…

Le dénommé sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment précis. Les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées jusqu'à ses coudes et les cicatrices présentes sur ses avant-bras et ses poignets étaient parfaitement visible. Il pâlit en croisant les prunelles d'Atem. Ce même Atem qui le regardait d'une manière qu'il ne parvient pas à déchiffrer.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 ** _Tsuki no Kaasu tsumetai yume no naka de_**

 ** _La malédiction de la lune du fond d'un rêve froid_**

 ** _Kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni todoku made_**

 ** _Dans un monde sans mots nous parlons d'amour_** ** _jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je puisse t'atteindre._**

 ** _Kizu darake no kainade dakiyoseta kuchibiru no ?_**

 ** _Serré à l'intérieur de ces bras couverts de blessures, nos lèvres_**

 ** _Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute_**

 ** _Se tordent de désir de fondre l'une dans l'autre_**

 ** _Nee aishiatta kakomo utsukushisa sutesareba_**

 ** _Regarde, si nous devions abandonner la beauté de cet amour que nous avions une fois partagé._**

 ** _Ashita motto kireina yoru e yukerukara_**

 ** _Demain nous marcherons vers une nuit encore plus belle_**

 ** _Tsuki no Gaatsu_**

 ** _La malédiction de la lune_**

 ** _Sumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute_**

 ** _Du fond d'un rêve froid, je veux t'emmener dans un endroit lointain_**

 ** _Dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_**

 ** _Jusqu'à ce lieu où nous pourrons croire en l'amour._**

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Coin persos

Moi : _*ricane avec les larmes aux yeux en tirant comme une folle avec ses AK-47 dans tous les sens*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Atem : _*goute derrière le crâne*_ Elle a encore péter un câble... A la Hiruma.

Seto : En gros, on va devoir se coltiner tout le reste du boulot ?

Joey : Tu remarqueras que le plus gros du boulot, c'est _*pointe l'auteure du doigt*_ l'autre folle qui s'en charge.

Seto : On s'en fout.

Yûgi : Seto, toujours aussi cash. _*soupir*_ Ca fait peur.

Seto : En attendant, elle est toujours aussi timbrée, cette nana.

Yûgi et Atem : _*en chœur*_ C'est maintenant que tu t'es rends compte ?

Joey : _*s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Puisque l'auteure est en train de jouer de la gâchette, je vous invite à laisser des reviews si vous voulez la suite de cette fanfiction qui va sans doute se finir en un bordel sans nom, connaissant l'auteure... Merci de votre coopération !

* * *

Coin reviews

rage15 : Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise à ce point ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait super chaud au cœur ! Ne t'ne fais pas, moi non plus je n'aime pas du tout cette nana et oui, elle va atrocement souffrir _*ricane comme un serial killer en manque de victimes*_ quand à Hinamori de Bleach... Même chose ! RAH qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu m'énervée à chialer tout le temps dans la série ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre numéro quatre t'aura plus autant que les trois premiers et que j'aurai le plaisir de lire tes reviews tout au long de l'histoire !

Sieba972 : Ma belle ! Encore une review délirante ! MDR ! Je m'en remet toujours pas ! Le coup des "drogues hallucinogènes de Bakura" m'a complètement faite exploser de rire ! Et oui, on veut la suite de tes délires ! xD Bref, j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre t'as plu et que ta review sera encore aussi bargo que les autres !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : En premier lieu, je remercie les lecteurs et lectrices qui me suivent assidument car ça le fait super plaisir de lire vos reviews ^^ Ensuite... Amusez-vous bien car ça commence à être chaud du côté de nos persos ! _*ricane avant de se carapater sous peine de se faire tuer et torture par un certain pharaon... *_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

* * *

Game cinquième

Atem en était encore comme anesthésié par ce qu'il avait découvert durant cette première journée. Yûgi avait fui le moindre de ses contacts peau contre peau. Si son visage ne montrait aucune émotion lorsqu'il rejetait les contacts, ses yeux, eux ne mentaient pas. La peur qui y était ancrée faisait mal et le mettait dans une de ces rognes en même temps ! S'en était presque insupportable. Mais il n'y avait pas cela. Toute l'après-midi durant, il avait maintes fois vu son cadet frotter ses avant-bras. Il connaissait ce geste comme sa signification. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, Seto l'avait souvent fait. Gôzaburô ne l'avait jamais épargné pour son « éducation ».

Mais soupçonner leur existence et les voir clairement… Etaient deux choses bien différentes et rendait la situation aussi réelle qu'inconfortable. Yûgi recula instinctivement mais fut rapidement stoppé par un mur auquel son dos se cogna, le faisant légèrement grimacer. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus c'était produit et son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Il avait vu ce qu'il avait tenté de se faire dix ans auparavant… Ces cicatrices, marques de son désespoir, il en avait tellement honte. Oh, il savait bien que le cœur de cet homme si parfait qui se tenait face à lui ne lui appartiendrait jamais mais… Il ne voulait vraiment pas paraitre plus fragile qu'il ne l'y était déjà devant lui. Non, surtout pas devant lui… Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Yûgi…

La voix douce et inquiète d'Atem tout près de son oreille fit sursauter le jeune homme dont les tremblements redoublèrent alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans qu'un son ne parvienne à en sortir. Comme paralysé son corps ne réagit pas immédiatement à la proximité de celui du cousin de Seto mais lorsque ce dernier entoura sa taille de ses bras, Yûgi le repoussa brusquement. Les larmes aux bords des yeux alors qu'il rageait intérieurement de montrer son côté encore vulnérable, Yûgi opta pour la seule option qu'il trouva la plus simple. La fuite. Bien qu'il s'en maudissait vertement.

Atterré, Atem porta une main à ses yeux. Son cœur souffrait le martyr. Et sa rage s'y mêlait, s'insinuant en ses veines comme un serpent venimeux affamé. Il sera le poing et tira son portable de sa poche. Il composa un numéro si familier qu'il le connaissait par cœur, s'en avoir à y réfléchir. Plaçant son portable à l'oreille, il tenta de se maitriser.

\- Atem ? Je viens de voir ton petit ange cavaler comme un fou dans le couloir…

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, cousin. Prend ma suite, je sors.

Un rire sadique s'éleva du mobile. Seto savait très bien ce que son égyptien préféré avait en tête et évidemment, ce n'était surement pas lui qui allait l'en empêcher. Haussant les épaules de son côté, le brun regarda sa main, un sourire plus que mauvais aux lèvres avant d'enchainer la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

\- T'as trois heures, amuse-toi bien « King of Games »…

L'ironie dans le surnom que son cousin lui donna fit apparaitre un drôle de rictus sur les lèvres hâlées mais Atem ne releva pas et raccrocha. Son envie impérieuse de se défouler revenait au galop. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et entreprit de quitter la Kaiba Corp., un long manteau noir le dissimulant aux regards des autres êtres humains hantant encore les rues alors que la nuit tombait.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Téa pleurait à chaud de larmes. Son compagnon avait été assassiné. Et maintenant, c'était son meilleur ami dont le cadavre venait d'être découvert. C'était à ne rien n'y comprendre. La police l'avait longuement entendue mais elle n'avait pu leur dire grand-chose pouvant les aider à trouver leur meurtrier. Mais, la lettre qu'elle avait reçue dans la soirée en rentrant chez elle, l'effrayait encore davantage.

Ouverte sur la table après qu'elle l'eu lue, les mots présents sur le papier lice et doux au touché mais d'une teinte vieillie lui glaçaient le sang.

« Pour celle dont le cœur est aussi noire que l'âme.

Il fait toujours s'attendre à un retour de flammes pour ses actions passées. Même si elles nous semblent insignifiantes. La réflexion aurait dû être de mise avant de briser un ange innocent pour lequel, la jalousie comme la haine te guidait.

Ils n'étaient que les premiers sur la liste. Ton tour viendra plus tôt que tu le crois. »

L'absence de signature en était d'autant plus inquiétante car elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui lui en voulait à ce point. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce qui pourrait avoir engendré de tels crimes. Mais au fond de son esprit, elle savait et en tremblait de peur. Cela ne pouvait pas être…

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Epuisé, Yûgi se laissa tomber sur son lit, sa chemise ouverte sur son épaule droite et une grande partie de son torse. Une main sur ses yeux, sa respiration était haletante et hachée. Il allait craquer si Atem continuait de le poursuivre et il refusait de tomber dans ses bras si puissants et protecteurs…

 _\- NON ! N'y pense surtout pas ! Ta vengeance… Seule ta vengeance compte…_

TAC TAC !

Le jeune homme se redressa en sursaut et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Un splendide rapace tapait la vitre de son bec mordoré. Rapidement, le jeune vendeur ouvrit la fenêtre et la belle créature nocturne se posa délicatement sur son bras qu'il avait inconsciemment tendu vers elle. Une chouette effraie. Ou aussi appelée Chouette des Clochers. Bien que commune, cette espèce était celle qui fascinait le plus le jeune homme depuis sa plus tendre enfance sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pour quelle raison. Elle avait une lettre accrochée à sa patte et elle la lui tendait. Avec précaution, Yûgi détacha la lettre de la patte du rapace qui pinça doucement son index au passage et qui s'envola promptement, laissant le jeune homme seul, une enveloppe d'un mauve doux dans sa main légèrement tremblante. Il finit par l'ouvrir. En tira une feuille de papier tout aussi mauve et son cœur chavira.

« J'ai le cœur sans adresse quand tu me laisses, mais je te pardonne car je ne saurai t'en vouloir… Je n'attends qu'un signe, un geste de toi. »

La gorge nouée par un mélange d'émotions qu'il ne sut distinguer dans la minute, Yûgi murmura pour lui-même d'une voix brisée.

\- L'écriture… Son écriture à lui ! _Atem…_

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 ** _Cœur sans adresse_**

 ** _Seul dans ma chambre, je crois voir une ombre dans le noir_**

 ** _J'imagine encore, le parfum de ton corps sans le vouloir._**

 ** _Ton portrait sur le mur, réveille la blessure dans ma mémoire_**

 ** _J'attendrai ton retour, jusqu'au dernier de mes jours._**

 ** _Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'abandonnes,_**

 ** _J'ai le cœur sans adresse quand tu me laisses_**

 ** _Mais je te pardonne._**

 ** _Pour un peu de tendresse, un signe de toi_**

 ** _Plage déserte, pas une silhouette, rien à voir_**

 ** _Un vent de sable, efface les traces de notre histoire_**

 ** _L'été qui s'achève brise tous mes rêves, il est trop tard_**

 ** _J'attendrais ton retour, jusqu'au dernier de mes jours._**

 ** _Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'abandonnes,_**

 ** _J'ai le cœur sans adresse quand tu me laisses_**

 ** _Mais je te pardonne._**

 ** _Pour un peu de tendresse, un signe de toi._**

 ** _Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'abandonnes,_**

 ** _J'ai le cœur sans adresse quand tu me laisses_**

 ** _Mais je te pardonne._**

 ** _Pour un peu de tendresse, un signe de toi_**

 ** _J'attendrais ton retour, jusqu'au dernier de mes jours._**

 ** _Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'abandonnes,_**

 ** _J'ai le cœur sans adresse quand tu me laisses_**

 ** _Mais je te pardonne._**

 ** _Pour un peu de tendresse, un signe de toi_**

 ** _Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'abandonnes,_**

 ** _J'ai le cœur sans adresse quand tu me laisses_**

 ** _Mais je te pardonne._**

 ** _Pour un peu de tendresse, un signe de toi_**

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Coin persos

Moi : _*roulements de tambours*_ ET... DE ... 5 LES AMIS ! JE SUIS TROP FIERE DE MOI-MEME !

Atem : _*sourire sadique*_ Ca y est, je passe à l'action alors ?

Moi : _*ricane*_ Ouaip !

Yûgi : _*lit et regarde l'auteure*_ Tu sais que tu fais drôlement peur, là ?

Seto : _*outré après lecture*_ Pourquoi est-ce que je passe pour un psychopathe mégalo dans ce chapitre ?!

Joey et moi : _*en chœur*_ Mais parce que t'es un fou psychopathe mégalo, Seto !

Seto : _*va bouder dans son coin*_ ...

Atem : _*se fout de la gueule de son cousin*_ C'est ce qui s'appel se faire casser en beauté !

Joey : Tu fais le malin, mais vu les réactions que Yûgi a avec toi, pour que vous finissiez en couple... _*sourire narquois*_ C'est pas gagné !

Atem : _*va déprimé dans son coin*_ ...

Joey : * _danse de la victoire_ * YES ! J'AI ENFIN EU LE DERNIER MOT !

Moi : _*choquée*_ Respect, Joey... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce cinquième chapitre aura été à votre goût ! Si vous voulez la suite de cette fiction, je vous invite fortement à laisser des reviews ! Merci de votre coopération !

* * *

Coin reviews 

rage15 : Moi te faire mourir ? Mais non xD J'aime juste vous embêter ! Pour ce qui est de Téa, je pense que le petit aperçu que j'ai donné dans ce chapitre t'aura mise l'eau à la bouche... _*rire démoniaque*_ Kukukukukukukukukukuku !

Tsubasa Sora : Encore une review que je vais qualifier d'épic ! Mais bon, venant de toi, je ne suis même pas étonnée xD Contente que mon délire te plaise toujours autant au point de te faire défaillir ! MDRRRRRRRRRRR ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 t'aura fais bondir de joie et ricaner comme une folle devant ton écran ^^ et de rien pour la dédic, ça m'a fait plaisir de te la faire !

Caliste : Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*rire de maniaque*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Pour ceux qui voulaient du sang... Vous êtes servis, je ne dirais rien de plus à part... Bonne lecture bande de sadiques ! _*disparait dans un tourbillon de chauve-souris*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

* * *

Game sixième

Seto tapait sur les touches de son ordinateur, un sourire tordu aux lèvres. Les abrutis ayant déclenché la fureur de son cousin devaient sans doute le payer très très cher à l'heure tardive qu'il était. Il venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone de son adorable ange blond. Apparemment, celui-ci avait été contacté par le dit cousin peu après son départ de l'entreprise et Joey s'était fait un grand plaisir de lui offrir ses informations sur un plateau. Le brun ricana en envoyant un email. Le spectacle devait être intéressant, dommage qu'il ne pouvait y assister…

\- Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que tu es pire qu'un sadique, Seto.

Le brun s'arrêta de rire mais son rictus moqueur ne le quitta point alors qu'il se retournait. Son blond d'amant était accoudé à la baie vitrée et le fixait de ses prunelles dorées avec une moue légèrement boudeuse qui avait le don de l'exciter presque autant que de l'attendrir. Fait qu'il n'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, il avait sa réputation de glaçon à préserver non mais !

\- Tu oublies que c'est justement cette facette de ma personnalité qui selon tes propres mots « te rends encore plus dur que ne le pourrait le plus sexy de mes effeuillages… »

La mine rougie que Joey prit à l'entente de ces mots fit pouffer Seto qui se leva de son fauteuil pour venir se planter face à son amant, le regard brûlant et aguicheur. Il posa une main caressante sur la gorge dénudée de son amant qui déglutit brusquement, le souffle entrecoupé de longues inspirations.

\- Et si… Je te montrais encore une fois à quel point tu aimes mon côté sadique, Joey…

La voix chaude et tentatrice du brun eut sur le champ raison du self-control de l'informateur qui passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, s'abandonnant volontiers dans ses bras. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'amant en question qui se délectait par avance du corps tremblant de désir collé au sien. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait dans le bureau…

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Tristan Taylor. La première victime avait été assassinée mais pas par lui. Et Atem en était bien aise. Un de moins à liquider et donc moins de temps à perdre. Oh pas que venger son petit ange l'ennuyait mais l'odeur de la chair et du sang ne faisaient pas un parfum très élégant. Surtout pour un homme d'affaires de son envergure… D'après Joey, Duke Devlin, le tricheur invétéré du lycée était le meilleur ami de Téa. Cette détestable créature aussi dévergondée et peu maligne qu'une simple fille de joie. Et encore c'était une insulte envers ces mêmes femmes malgré leur petite vertu. Bref, ce mec était l'un des bourreaux les plus assidus de Yûgi et cette nuit, Atem comptait bien lui faire payer de lourdes factures. Il se rappelait vaguement ce prétentieux qui l'avait une fois défié au poker. Et il l'avait bien plumé d'ailleurs. Ce souvenir le fit sourire, voire le noiraud se faire humilier de sa main devant tous leurs camarades de classe avait été un moment d'extase pure pour lui. L'un des rares même, s'il ne comptait pas ceux où il se contentait d'observer la personne la plus chère à ses yeux bien évidemment. Seto avait même prit une vidéo de la chose, s'il s'en rappelait bien.

 _\- Va falloir que je lui demande de la ressortir celle-là, tient._

Il sortit de ses pensées en remarquant qu'il était arrivé à destination. Joey avait vraiment un don incroyable pour trouver toutes les infos possibles et imaginables. Mais clairement, Atem ne donnerait rien au monde pour connaitre la manière dont le blond arrivait à ses fins. Le « Black Crown » était le casino dont Duke était devenu le propriétaire à la mort de son père suite à un cancer en phase terminale trois ans plus tôt. Tape à l'œil, Atem détailla le bâtiment d'un regard critique. L'atmosphère et les clients qui y séjournaient n'avaient rien de saine.

 _\- A tous les coups, il trempe dans des affaires de l'Underwolrd… Mais quel con._

Evidemment, on ne trempait pas dans ce monde quand y avait pas été élevé si l'on ne voulait pas se faire bouffer tout cru. Mais l'avantage qu'il y avait à ce qu'il fasse parti de ce monde était qu'au moins, une fois qu'il l'aura buté, les flics n'allaient pas vraiment se mouiller là-dedans.

 _\- M'enfin, c'est pas mes affaires…_ Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts gantés de noir effleuraient la dague qu'il dissimulait dans sa ceinture. _Un poisson aussi petit que lui va me servir d'apéritif. Ça tombe bien… J'ai faim._

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Passer les gardes, c'était fait. Déambuler dans les couloirs jusque devant la porte du bureau de Duke. C'était fait. Atem était vachement content de tous les entrainements qu'il avait subis plus jeune pour s'infiltrer en milieu hostile. Là au moins, Gôzaburô avait eu une utilité. Atem se rapprocha de la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Des gémissements s'échappaient de la pièce. Atem fronça les sourcils. Des gémissements de garçon. Jeune. Très jeune même et cela ressemblait plus à des plaintes à des bruits de plaisir. Sans un bruit le cousin de Seto, entrebâilla la porte et ce qu'il aperçut rajouta à sa fureur. Duke se tenait au-dessus d'un garçon d'à peine 13 ans au vu de sa carrure fine et fragile et au vu de la position… Il abusait de lui. Le visage douloureux de la pauvre victime prouvait bien qu'il n'était nullement consentant en plus des supplications et de ses gestes désespérés pour se libérer de la poigne de son agresseur.

\- Lâchez-moi !

CLAC !

\- AH !

\- Petit déchet ! J'ai payé pour te baiser alors soit tu te laisses faire bien gentiment, soit je t'y force au point que tu ne puisses plus marcher pendant un bon moment, compris ?!

Un sanglot étouffé parvient aux oreilles d'Atem qui sortit ses dagues de leurs étuis d'un geste vif. Aucun doute n'était plus permis. Devlin était pourrit jusqu'à la moelle. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, Atem fit sursauter Duke qui arrêta ses coups de reins dans l'intimité de sa victime. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues secondes avant que Devlin ne se détache du préadolescent qui se recroquevilla sur le sol en s'entourant de ses bras couverts de bleus et d'hématomes. Un rire retentit et Atem banda ses muscles près à l'attaque.

\- Akatsuki. Ca faisait un bail. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Duke en passant une main nonchalante dans sa chevelure noire sans même être gêné par sa nudité plus qu'inappropriée.

\- Régler des comptes, Devlin.

Le dit Devlin haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire narquois, bien trop confiant pour son bien.

\- Quels comptes ? Je ne me rappel nullement avoir fait quoi que ce soit envers toi ou Kaiba.

Le ton hautain et suffisant du noiraud commençait sérieusement à l'énerver mais Atem resta impassible avant de répliquer, trop calmement. Ce qui aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de son interlocuteur s'il n'avait pas été aussi idiot.

\- Yûgi Muto.

Dès qu'il avait entendu ce nom, Duke se figea. Le regard haineux de son vis-à-vis et les dagues qui trônaient dans ses mains ne lui disaient rien de bon… Evidemment, il se rappelait très bien de ses actes au lycée. Et par Téa, que le garçon banal qu'était Yûgi à l'époque était raide dingue amoureux de l'égyptien. Tentant de dissimuler la peur qui grandissait en lui, Duke fanfaronna.

\- Cette tapette de Yûgi ? Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ce gosse famélique ? Akatsuki, franchement, je ne te savais pas amateur de personnes faiblardes dans son genre !

Aussitôt après la fin de sa phrase, Duke hurla de douleur en portant une main à son bras ensanglanté. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Une voix rauque et froide lui arracha un long frisson.

\- Ne lui manqua pas de respect devant moi, Devlin. Yûgi est la prunelle de mes yeux.

\- Q-Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'es… Commença le blessé en tenant de faire semblant de rire.

\- Pédé, gay ? C'est bien ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas ? En réalité, non. Je n'aime pas les mecs comme tu sembles le faire. Et encore, je ne devrai même pas utiliser le verbe « aimer » pour quelqu'un dans ton genre qui abuse de jeunes garçons. Atem passa l'une de ses lames le long de l'épaule du bras blessé de Duke qui tremblait de plus en plus. Je n'aime qu'UN homme. Et c'est Yûgi, celui que toi et tes pourris de potes avez martyrisé sans qu'il n'ait fait quoi que ce soit qui le justifiait. Je n'ai rien fait à l'époque et je le regrette amèrement…

Il trancha la peau sur laquelle ses lames glissaient. Une plaie à l'estomac et une autre le long de l'épaule jusqu'à l'omoplate. Duke hurla et tomba au sol, lamentablement. Il se tordait de douleur et implorait déjà sa miséricorde en invoquant toutes sortes d'excuses que le cousin de Seto n'écouta même pas bien trop occupé à se griser de l'odeur de sang qui emplissait la pièce sans même faire attention au jeune homme qui avait été violé par celui qu'il s'apprêtait à éliminer et qui rendait ce qu'il avait pu avaler sur la moquette sombre. Cette même moquette qui s'imbibait du sang du bourreau. Le plaisir et l'excitation le rendirent presque fou. Il s'acharna sur le corps du patron du casino jusqu'à le rendre méconnaissable et qu'il ne rende son dernier soupir. Atem lui trancha la tête post-mortem et aussi les parties génitales qu'il ne puisse plus en faire usage même en Enfer. Mais il les laissa près du corps hors de question de s'encombrer d'un quelconque trophée comme le faisait de pauvres tueurs en série en mal de reconnaissance. Pourtant il y avait pensé pour apporter une preuve de son amour à son ange mais, cela aurait fait mauvaise impression. Son manteau était taché de sang ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa chemise aussi il retira son long manteau et sa chemise qu'il offrit à la victime de Duke avant de remettre le tissu noir sur lui, tachant son torse et ses bras par la même occasion mais cela ne l'importait même pas.

\- Bon voyage en Enfer Devlin. Puis il se tourna vers l'adolescent qui tremblait toujours, sa chemise le couvrant à moitié. Viens. Je vais appeler quelqu'un qui va s'occuper de toi et te rendre à ta famille.

\- O-Oui, monsieur. Merci.

Le chuchotis ne passa pas inaperçu mais Atem ne releva pas faisant signe au gamin de le suivre. Et ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant était emmené par Roland qu'Atem avait appelé et lui, sous la pluie, se dirigea chez Téa, il avait une lettre à déposer. Cela fait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il rentra seul à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son cousin.

 _\- Avec un peu de chance, Seto et Joey auront fini de copuler comme des lapins…_

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Le visage éploré de Téa apparut à l'écran sous les regards railleur de Seto et dégouté de Joey qui était encore lové contre lui. Il n'était que 7h du matin et le couple avait déjà la migraine rien qu'en voyant cette pimbêche se donner en spectacle à la télévision. La jeune femme brune avait ses yeux bleus embués de larmes, de crocodile fit remarquer Seto faisant pouffer son amant. Et elle parlait du fait qu'elle connaissait également Duke Devlin, son meilleur ami mais qu'elle ne savait rien sur sa mort. Mais elle plaçait toute sa foi dans les forces de l'ordre pour retrouver l'ignoble personnage qui l'avait assassiné lui et Tristan, son cher et tendre.

\- Eteins ça, Seto ou je te démonte…

Le couple ricana. Atem venait d'entrer dans le salon, encore endormi et visiblement de mauvais poil comme tous les matins.

\- Mais à tes ordres, ta Majesté ! Railla le brun en éteignant la télé. En tous cas, bravo, ta prestation a fait une sacrée impression dans les médias et chez les flics !

Un grognement fut la seule chose qui lui répondit depuis la cuisine. En faisant son café, Atem n'eut qu'une seule pensée alors que le bruit d'un baiser mouillé et langoureux vient à son oreille. Joey avait encore fait taire Seto.

 _\- Je suis prêt à tout… Pour toi… Mon ange. J'espère que tu l'as compris._

En rentrant, il avait réussi à rester encore debout un moment et avait envoyé sa belle chouette effraie porter les mots qui empoisonnaient délicieusement son cœur et à son âme à son amour. Et elle était revenue sans l'enveloppe. Son cœur espérait.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 ** _Demandez-moi de combattre le diable_**

 ** _D´aller défier les dragons du néant_**

 ** _De vous construire des tours, des cathédrales_**

 ** _Sur des sables mouvants_**

 ** _Demandez-moi de briser les montagnes_**

 ** _D´aller plonger dans la gueule des volcans_**

 ** _Tout me paraît réalisable, et pourtant..._**

 ** _Quand je la regarde, moi l´homme loup au cœur d´acier_**

 ** _Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier_**

 ** _Quand je la caresse et que j´ai peur de l´éveiller_**

 ** _De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier_**

 ** _Demandez-moi de réduire en poussière_**

 ** _Cette planète où un dieu se perdrait_**

 ** _Elle est pour moi comme une fourmilière_**

 ** _Qu´on écrase du pied_**

 ** _Demandez-moi de tuer la lumière_**

 ** _Et d´arrêter ce soir le cours du temps_**

 ** _Tout me paraît réalisable, et pourtant..._**

 ** _Quand je la regarde, moi l´homme loup au cœur d´acier_**

 ** _Devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier_**

 ** _Quand je la caresse et que j´ai peur de l´éveiller_**

 ** _De toute ma tendresse, je suis un géant de papier_**

 ** _Quand je la regarde, moi l´homme loup au cœur d´acier_**

 ** _Devant son cœur de femme, je suis un géant de papier_**

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Coin persos

Moi : _*ricane encore*_ MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Tous les persos de la fic : _*mort de trouille*_ Elle a ... perdue la boule !

Moi : _*ricane encore plus*_ MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Seto : _*blasé mais pas tranquille*_ C'est foutu.

Atem : _*soupir*_ Je crois bien qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour cette folle.

Joey : Je me demande si Hiruma n'en a pas fait son clone version féminine...

Yûgi : _*goute derrière la tête*_ Venant de lui, je ne serai même pas surprit que ce soit le cas...

Hiruma : Tch ! _*tout fier*_ Fuck'ing bakas ! Bien sur qu'elle est mon clone !

Yué et Tsuki : _*mais que viennent-ils foutre ici ?!*_ MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA TOI ?!

Paradoxe : _*de même que les deux autres*_ Vous appartenez pas à notre univers, les gens alors barrez-vous, ça commence à faire trop de monde ici.

Atem : Dixit celui qui n'est présent que durant un seul film... _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que l'auteure est HS je vous invite à laisser des reviews si vous voulez lire la suite au plus vite, merci de votre coopération.

* * *

Coin reviews 

rage15 : Reborn ? Je kiff aussi ce truc ! C'est génial ! _*yeux qui brillent en y pensant*_ Voici la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant que les chapitres précédents !

Tsubasa Sora : Question réjouissance ma belle, je sens que tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ! Tu voulais du sang, en veux-tu en voilà ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Et Atem, laisse-la tranquille, elle a des trucs à écrire encore xD En tous cas, je pense avoir bien avancé dans ce sixième chapitre et espère fortement -même si j'en doute pas- que cela t'aura plu au point au minimum de te faire soupirer d'extase ! LOOOOOOL ! Non, je ne suis pas perverse du tout ! _*se barre en rigolant*_

Caliste : Super ! Voilà la suite !


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'incline profondément*_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce grand retard de ma part, j'ai eu de nombreux soucis avec lesquels je ne tiens pas à vous embêter ! Mais voici donc la suite de cette fiction et tout doucement, on se rapproche de la fin de cette fanfiction et j'ai déjà la fameuse fin en tête ! Je ne dirai rien bien évidemment xD Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

P.S : le passage en **gras** dans le chapitre est un petit **flash-back** !

* * *

Game septième

\- Un nouveau meurtre a eu lieu, hier soir tard dans la nuit. Déclara la journaliste en relatant la mort de Devlin alors que Seto soupirait de nouveau. Cette nouvelle repassait en boucle depuis 7h du matin… A croire que les médias n'avaient rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent.

 _\- Navrant…_

Yûgi était en repos et Atem bien trop de mauvaise humeur et à fleur de peau pour bosser. Le brun avait donc été forcé de le mettre au repos, le temps que l'égyptien calme sa fureur. Si bien que lui, se tapait tous les papiers bien chiants. Le brun sortit de ses pensées alors que son portable vibrait. Son amant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait le sms de son blond adoré. Pourtant, ce même sourire disparut très vite à la lecture des mots de son compagnon et ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement. Le chef du comité de discipline du lycée… Cette brute aussi avait été l'un des bourreaux de Yûgi dès son entrée au lycée. Seto soupira en reposant son portable sur son bureau… Lorsqu'Atem apprendrait ça, ça allait encore péter.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

A mille lieux de tout ça, Atem flânait dans le parc déserté de la ville, c'était la période des vacances scolaires et les familles étaient parties en vacances. Le silence planait et s'était très agréable pour lui. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa matinée, il avait largement eu son compte de bruit. Seuls les bruissements des feuilles que la brise fraiche faisait bouger venaient rompre le silence. Les yeux à demi-clos, Atem profitait allègrement de sa liberté bien qu'encore vexé par la décision de son cousin de le mettre aux arrêts le temps qu'il calme ses nerfs. En même temps, il ne pouvait en vouloir réellement à Seto, il avait raison de toute manière. En tant qu'homme d'affaires, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son sang-froid comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Duke. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait des bourreaux de celui dont il était éperdument amoureux et ce depuis des années, il ne parvenait plus à se maitriser.

Ses colères avaient toujours été dévastatrices et ça, il en était plus que contient. Mais il était un homme à double personnalité. Cette duplicité qu'il possédait, son côté calme et aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace qu'il affichait presque en permanence depuis son plus jeune âge et qui faisait de lui un redoutable homme d'affaires. Et son second côté, plus sombre et plus agressif. Impulsif parfois à la limite de la violence. Surtout lorsque cela touchait ses proches, ceux qui avaient une place dans son cœur. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais ils étaient bien là. Seto d'abord, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Joey, l'amant de ce dernier et aussi un bon ami. Et enfin Yûgi. L'homme de sa vie, son ange et la prunelle de ses yeux aussi brûlants que le soleil lorsqu'il se couchait chaque jour.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Yûgi n'en pouvait plus de rester dans sa chambre à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage ! C'était aussi son jour de repos à la boutique et il avait vraiment besoin d'air ! Depuis qu'Atem avait vu les cicatrices qui parsemaient ses bras, le jeune homme n'était plus tranquille mais constamment sur ses gardes. Evidemment, son grand-père avait fini par s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas et il avait craqué. Bien que son grand père soit au courant de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, jamais Yûgi n'avait osé lui parler des sentiments qu'il éprouvait toujours envers l'homme d'affaire égyptien. Il aimait toujours cet homme et cet amour ne semblait pas vouloir déserter son cœur. Bien au contraire, il s'y était sournoisement enraciner. Même avec dix ans d'éloignement. Compatissant, le vieil homme avait longuement discuté avec son petit-fils.

 **\- Tu ne peux rien y faire, Yûgi. L'amour, ça ne se commande pas. Il n'existe pas de boutons ON/OFF, malheureusement.**

 **En larmes, le jeune homme cacha son visage entre ses mains tremblantes alors que le vieil homme passait une main douche et réconfortante le long de sa colonne vertébrale.**

 **\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce jeune homme n'a rien fait de particulièrement déplacé envers toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Yûgi secoua la tête négativement. En effet, à part quelques tentatives de rapprochement et quelques contacts furtifs parfois accidentels, Atem n'avait rien fait de déplacé envers lui après avoir découvert ses horribles marques de son mal-être passé. Bien au contraire, l'autre homme s'était montré d'une incroyable prévenance, ce qui avait grandement déstabilisé le plus jeune.**

 **\- Donnes-lui une chance, si tu l'aimes et que c'est réciproque, je pense que ça durera longtemps entre vous. Mais libre à toi de suivre ce conseil ou non.**

 **Et le vieil homme l'avait laissé tranquille en quittant sa chambre, ses bras derrière le dos, comme d'habitude.**

Le jeune homme s'arrêta aux abords du parc de la ville et respira un bon coup la brise fraiche. C'était agréable. Mais il se figea lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de l'homme qu'il avait le moins envie de voir aujourd'hui. Atem. Il était magnifique sous les rayons du soleil qui semblait l'entourer comme un dieu de l'Ancienne Egypte. Son visage calme et reposé attirait ses yeux de Yûgi sans que ce dernier puisse l'empêcher. Son corps, comme pourvu de sa propre volonté le fit s'approcher discrètement de l'homme qu'il aimait toujours même après dix longues années sans le revoir. Perdu dans sa contemplation de l'être aimé, il sursauta lorsqu'Atem fut abordé par celle qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Téa. La présidente du fan club d'Atem et Seto au lycée. La jeune femme habillée à l'image d'une bimbo se tenait fière et aguicheuse devant l'homme d'affaires qui la regarda froidement alors qu'elle interrompait sa sérénité. De l'endroit où il était, Yûgi parvient à entendre leur conversation qui fut plutôt aussi glaçante qu'intéressante et très inattendue.

\- Atem-sama. Pourquoi ? Minauda la brune, comme si elle n'était pas au courant de ce que son interlocuteur lui reprochait.

Atem haussa un sourcil mais Yûgi ne parvient pas à déterminé s'il était surprit ou juste interrogatif. Mais l'homme qu'il aimait répondit durement à la jeune femme brune.

\- Tu as fais du mal à cet ange, Téa. Depuis plus de dix ans, tu aurais dû t'attendre à en subir les conséquences.

Téa sembla s'énerver et ses lèvres boursoufflées couverte de pâte rouge vif se tordirent en un immonde rictus méprisant.

\- Yûgi Muto ? Ce sale petit pédé ?! Un ange ?! Mais enfin, Atem-sama, j'ai fais ça pour vous débarrasser de lui ! Il vous aimait et vous… Désirait ! Cracha-telle avec un dégoût manifeste qui fit grogner l'homme comme un animal sauvage.

\- Comment as-tu osée t'en prendre à lui ? Atem se leva dans toute sa hauteur et attrapa la femme à la gorge.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et suffoqua légèrement.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui depuis que j'ai croisé son regard au lycée mais… J'ai été trop con pour ne rien faire à cause de vos stupides comportements et je le regrette amèrement aujourd'hui !

-Atem… -sa… ma !

Il resserra légèrement sa poigne avant d'asséner à la garce qui lui faisait face et qui sembla n'éprouver aucun remords pour ses actes.

\- Tu payeras pour tes crimes, sois en sûre. Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire tant que je ne l'aurai pas vengé ! Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coutera !

Et il la relâcha. Elle tomba genoux à terre, les mains sur sa gorge marquée par les doigts d'Atem, cherchant son souffle. L'égyptien, lui, la toisait de toute sa taille et d'un regard rempli d'un mépris que Yûgi ne lui connaissait. Téa bredouilla en se relevant tout s'éloignant de l'homme d'affaires.

\- Vous avez trahi mon amour, Atem-sama ! Et vous le regretterez !

 _\- Cause toujours, sale garce. C'est moi le chasseur ici, et toi, la proie. Je te tuerai dès que le moment sera venu et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne l'empêcheras !_

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 ** _Trahison, disgrâce._**

 ** _L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face_**

 ** _Trahison, quel outrage !_**

 ** _Disgrâce, et violence !_**

 ** _Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance_**

 ** _Trahison, déception !_**

 ** _Il ne peut changer_**

 ** _Disgrâce, et violence !_**

 ** _Car il n'est qu'un étranger_**

 ** _L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face_**

 ** _Tu es menteur, lion de malheur_**

 ** _Trahison, quel outrage_**

 ** _Laisse-nous donc tranquilles_**

 ** _Disgrâce, et violence !_**

 ** _Les traîtres battent en retraite_**

 ** _Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance_**

 ** _Tu es menteur, lion de malheur_**

 ** _Lion maudit, lion proscrit_**

 ** _Il ne peut changer sa vie_**

 ** _Il s'enfuit, loin d'ici_**

 ** _Et n'oubliez jamais son ignominie_**

 ** _Car il n'est pas l'un des nôtres_**

 ** _Il ne sera jamais des nôtres_**

 ** _Il n'est pas comme nous, l'un de nous_**

 ** _La dup'rie est finie_**

 ** _Nous avons compris_**

 ** _Nous ne pouvons pardonner sa faute_**

 ** _C'est pourquoi il ne sera jamais des nôtres_**

 ** _Il n'est pas comme nous_**

 ** _Trahison, disgrâce_**

 ** _Trahison, disgrâce_**

 ** _Trahison_**

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Coin persos

Moi : _*fière d'elle*_ Bon la confrontation numéro une d'Atem vs Téa ! A quand la suivante ?!

Atem : _*goute derrière la tête*_ Je te rappelle que l'auteure c'est toi, donc tu dois avoir la réponse à cette question, idiote !

Moi : _*sourire sadique*_ Tutut mon chou, sinon tu n'auras ton ange dans tes bras avant un bon moment !

Seto : _*mort de rire et tout content de son rôle dans la fic*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! C'est décidé, je suis ton plus grand fan Tsuki !

Tous les persos : _*choqués*_ C'EST L'APOCALYPSE ! TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Seto et moi : _*morts de rire, toujours*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Paradoxe : _*mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici, sérieusement ?! s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Bon, vu que tous les autres sont choqués et partis se planquer loin des deux attardés qui se marrent comme des démons, je vous invite fortement à laisser des reviews si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire, merci de votre coopération et en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu

* * *

Coin reviews 

Sieba972 : MOI AUSSI JE T'ADORE ! _*répond au câlin*_ Contente que mon chapitre six t'ai plu à ce point et je suis super heureuse de voir que tu as enfin eu envie de te remettre à écrire sur ces persos que l'on adore ^^ Et oui, cette review était très sentimentaliste ! LOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Quoi qu'il en soit voici enfin la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

rage15 : Le tour d'Anzu ? Bientôt ne t'en fais pas ! Sans doute dans un ou deux chapitres, je verrai bien. Contente que mon histoire te plaise jusque là, voilà la suite !

Caliste : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Tsubasa Sora : Ou la la ! Quelle review mazette ! xD Tu as choqué le pauvre Judai, c'est con ! Pour ce qui est de la torture ma belle, je la réserve à Téa... _*regard qui ne trompe personne sur ses projets...*_ La musique de la Petite Sirène ?! O_o Effectivement, c'était violent xD bah moi, je te répond avec du Roi Lion dans ce septième chapitre qui j'ose le croire, t'as plu !


	8. Chapter 8

Petit mot de l'auteure : Après presque un mois, voici le chapitre huit de cette histoire et on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin... _*musique de suspens en fond*_ Mais vous n'obtiendrez rien de votre folle auteure avant le moment venu xD Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Kissu :3

* * *

Game huitième

Yûgi était complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de l'échange entre cette garce et l'homme qu'il aimait encore tellement fort depuis plus de dix longues années. Et même cela après tout le temps passé loin de ce dernier. Alors Atem l'avait aimé au lycée … ?

Et venait de le défendre devant cette femme qui lui avait fait tellement de mal… Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas mais son cœur s'emballait comme un fou en voyant Atem reprendre son calme un peu plus loin. Yûgi aurait voulu immédiatement courir vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras pour ensuite l'embrasser avec passion mais sa raison le retient. Certes, ce qu'il avait vu était réel mais… Atem l'accepterait-il et l'aimerait-il encore s'il savait tout ce qu'il avait subi, dix ans auparavant ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Alors à regret et le cœur toujours aussi affolé, le petit fils Mûto quitta le parc en courant aussi vite qu'il le put. Sans se douter que l'homme dont il était épris avait finit par se rendre compte de sa présence.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Atem était sous le choc. Il venait de voir Yûgi courir à toute allure vers la sortie du parc. L'avait-il vu en compagnie de cette garce ?! Et si, qu'avait-il entendu ? Ces questions se mirent à hanter le commercial alors qu'il faisait le chemin inverse pour rentrer à la Kaiba Corp. Dès son arrivée, Seto le remarqua mais étrangement, il ne fit aucune remarque. Atem se confierait le moment venu. Mais ce dont le brun était sûr, c'était que le petit ange de son cousin y était pour quelque chose. Les deux hommes se remirent à travailler sur un dossier sensible avec un fournisseur aussi frileux que pointilleux.

\- PIFOU ! ENFIN FINI ! S'exclama Atem une fois le dossier refermé par son cousin aux yeux bleus dont le sourire en coin ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la fin et la victoire des négociations, pour sa société.

\- Hey, les mecs ! J'ai des infos !

Les deux hommes se redressèrent en entendant la voix de l'amant blond de Seto et dont le sourire espiègle ne les trompa nullement sur le fait que ces informations étaient sans doute des plus juteuses. Joey s'installa sans complexe sur les genoux de son amant, l'embrassa langoureusement avant de sortir le dossier Yûgi Mûto de sa sacoche de cuir noir.

En ricanant, le jeune homme agita le dossier sous le nez d'Atem qui n'hésita pas une seconde à le lui chiper, faisant ricaner les deux amants. Lorsqu'Atem ouvrit le dossier, il se rembruni en découvrant les photos qui y figuraient. En effet, il avait demandé à son ami Joey de se renseigner sur les probables thérapies que son ange avaient sans doute suivis. Et ce que le blond avait trouvé, ne fit que raviver la colère de l'égyptien. De nombreux clichés montraient les diverses blessures et cicatrices qui peuplaient le corps de son petit ange. Toutes datant de la même époque. Le lycée, dix ans plus tôt.

 _\- Heureusement que la plupart des bourreaux sont déjà morts…_ Pensèrent les deux amants en voyant l'état de rage pur du vice-président de Kaiba Corp.

Une aura sombre et les poings serrés presque jusqu'au sang d'Atem marquaient bien la chose. Pourtant, même s'il s'était chargé de l'élimination des bourreaux de son –et il l'espérait- futur compagnon de vie. Il restait le cerveau de tout ce drame : Téa. Un sourire des plus sinistres étira rapidement les lèvres hâlées. Atem tenait particulièrement à faire de la mort de la jeune femme, un évènement aussi beau que jouissif pour lui. Alors que son cousin échafaudait son propre plan, le brun en eut brusquement un en tête. Un bref regard vers son blond adoré qui hocha la tête et son idée se précisa dans son esprit. Le rêve d'Atem comme de Yûgi allait se réaliser et dans peu de temps.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 ** _Mon amour je t'ai vu_**

 ** _Au beau milieu d'un rêve_**

 ** _Mon amour un aussi doux rêve_**

 ** _Est un présage d'amour_**

 ** _Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains_**

 ** _Soient mornes et gris_**

 ** _Nous attendrons l'heure_**

 ** _De notre bonheur_**

 ** _Toi ma destinée_**

 ** _Je saurai t'aimer_**

 ** _J'en ai rêvé_**

 ** _Lalalala..._**

 ** _Nous attendrons l'heure_**

 ** _De notre bonheur_**

 ** _Toi ma destinée_**

 ** _Je saurai t'aimer_**

 ** _Tu l'as rêvé_**

 ** _Mon amour tu m'as vu_**

 ** _Au beau milieu d'un rêve_**

 ** _Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve_**

 ** _Est un présage joli_**

 ** _Refusons que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris_**

 ** _Nous attendrons l'heure_**

 ** _De notre bonheur_**

 ** _Toi ma destinée_**

 ** _Je saurai t'aimer_**

 ** _J'en ai rêvé_**

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Coin persos

Moi : _*droguée au fanta orange*_ MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! TU M'AS VUE AU BEAU MILIEU D'UN RE- /SBAF/ _*assommée*_ :P

Atem : _*cache l'arme du crime*_ On est enfin au calme !

Yûgi : _*goute derrière la tête*_ Tu sais qu'elle va se venger dans le prochain chapitre, quand même ?

Seto : _*hoche la tête*_ Pour le coup, je suis assez d'accord avec lui...

Atem : On s'en fout ! _*limite en train de péter les plombs*_ J'en peux plus de ces chansons Disney ! Je vais vraiment finir par devenir dingue !

Yami Bakura : _*sort de nul part*_ Tu l'étais pas déjà ?

Yûgi : _*sursaute*_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! T'es pas dans la fic !

Yami Bakura : _*outré*_ Ouais d'abord ! Méchante Tsuki !

Seto : _*bras croisés sur son torse*_ Elle t'entend pas...

Yami Bakura : _*se casse en boudant*_ Elle l'emportera pas au paradis ! Na !

Atem : _*goute derrière la tête*_ Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille au paradis alors que c'est un démon ?

Seto et Yûgi : _*soupire*_ Mystère...

Paradoxe : _*revient piquer le mot de la fin_ * Pour conclure tout ce cirque, je vous invite à laisser des reviews pour ranimer l'auteure et avoir la suite le plus vite possible, merci de votre coopération et en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Tous les autres persos de Yû-Gi-Oh : _*l'envoient valser*_ DEGAGE !

* * *

Coin reviews

Caliste : Heureuse de voir que mon chapitre sept t'as plus ! J'espère que ce huitième chapitre t'auras autant plu que le précédent !

Tsubasa Sora : Moi aussi, je te répond comme ça : que je t'aimeeeeeeuuuuuh ~ Hein un livre de torture ? Judai... _*aura noire*_ Bref, voici la suite et j'esp_re qu'elle t'as plu autant que le précédent xD Et aussi que tu ne l'as pas lu après avoir bu, ma belle xD

rage15 : NIAK NIAK je te rassure le fait de faire souffrir Téa c'était limite jouissif ! T'imagine même pas à quel point ! xD Merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère que cette suite t'auras plu comme tout le reste de l'histoire !


	9. Chapter 9

Petit mot de l'auteure : JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! Pour cadeau, voici la neuvième partie de cette fanfiction que je me délecte d'écrire depuis le début et j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant ! On approche à grands pas de la fin de cette histoire et j'avoue que je verserai sans doute ma petite larme comme à chaque fois ! Oui, je suis une sensible et alors ?! Comment ça, ça ne se voit pas ?! Roh ! _*boude avec un sourire douteux aux lèvres*_ Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mes blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Game neuvième

Yûgi avait passé une semaine de folie avec ses partenaires de boulot. Le mois de Novembre était déjà bien entamé, le froid régnait sur la ville de Domino et les nouveautés pour les fêtes de fin d'année leur prenaient tout leur temps. Et un temps monstre. Même au Turtle Game, c'était autant la course que la folie ! Pour l'occasion, Joey qui avait très vite su lier une forte amitié avec Yûgi peu après le fameux évènement du parc, travaillait avec le plus jeune dans la boutique familiale, ce qui aidait bien celui-ci. Les jeunes hommes s'entendaient à merveille et cela faisait bien plaisir aux cousins qui les regardaient avec tendresse et amusement. Les heures de travail ressemblaient bien plus à de longues parties de différents jeux. Presque tous faisant partis des nouveautés pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais pas seulement. Les confidences entre les deux plus jeunes allaient bon train et Joey fit par à Yûgi de son projet de repas en amoureux et aux chandelles avec Seto. Chose que le jeune homme trouva fortement romantique bien qu'il charia son ami là-dessus. Si entre Joey et Seto tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ce n'était pas le cas du côté d'Atem et Yûgi. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis la découverte du plus âgé sur les cicatrices de son cadet en réalité. Certes, ils parlaient boulot mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Leur complicité naissante du début de leur collaboration semblait être partie en fumée. Et ils en souffraient tous les deux.

Seto comme Joey l'avaient bien remarqués et tous deux –voulant aussi avoir la paix pour les fêtes- avaient décidés de prendre les choses en main ! Mise à disposition d'une limousine, réservation dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville et surtout, une suite royale dans l'un des hôtels dont la Kaiba Corp. était aussi propriétaire de part un récent coup de maitre du brun. Bien évidemment, aucun des deux tourtereaux en devenir n'avait été mis au courant, cela n'aurait pas été très drôle dans le cas contraire. Aussi, Joey se fit également un devoir de faire en sorte que Yûgi ne prévoit rien pour cette période festive. Ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Car le jeune homme serait seul cette année. Son grand-père ayant décidé d'aller passer les fêtes chez un vieil ami, Yûgi se retrouvait donc complètement libre de ses mouvements.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Les fêtes approchaient et Atem voulait plus que tout se rapprocher définitivement de son petit ange. Tout devait se finir avant la date fatidique du 24 décembre. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était le rendre heureux et lui offrir tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir durant ces dix ans d'éloignement mais aussi les terribles années qu'il avait traversé au sein du lycée. Lorsque l'égyptien en parla à son cousin, Seto accepta de l'aider. Les deux hommes préparèrent donc le dernier meurtre de la personne qui avait causé toute cette affaire. Il était plus que temps. Seto laissa ensuite sin cousin seul. Atem devait se préparer psychologiquement. Mais celui-ci ne se douta nullement de ce que son cousin avait en tête.

En effet, Seto comptait bien faire en sorte que Yûgi puisse se rendre compte d'à quel point son cousin l'aimait. Et aussi par la même occasion, d'offrir au plus jeune la plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit.

\- Yûgi-san ? Ici Kaiba. Oui, je voudrai que vous veniez demain soir au bureau. Oui, un petit souci mais rien de très sérieux… Je voudrais seulement votre avis au cas où. Je préfère jouer la prudence, en effet.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Seto raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Une étape de plus d'accomplie et bientôt, un nouveau couple allait voir le jour. Le brun s'en réjouissait d'avance. Il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser faire le Destin.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Atem était prêt depuis quelques heures et la pièce qui avait été son bureau et celui de son cousin ressemblait bien plus à une salle de torture. Nue, des rideaux tirés et d'une couleur rouge sombre. Comme celle du sang. Du sang qui allait être versé le soir même. L'égyptien alla prendre une douche et laissa l'eau détendre ses muscles au maximum, ses pensées vagabondant vers la personne que son cœur avait définitivement choisi depuis des années.

Yûgi l'avait une nouvelle fois séduit. Juste en étant lui-même. La passion qui le dévorait pour ce jeune homme aux yeux mauves lui était de plus en plus difficilement contrôlable. Elle le consumait littéralement. Aussitôt, la silhouette tant aimée fit son apparition dans l'esprit du plus âgé. Atem se mordit la lèvre. Ses propres mains commencèrent à vagabonder sur son corps brûlant de désir, en de simples caresses évanescentes. De simples effleurements comme les pétales d'une fleur roulant sur sa peau tannée par le soleil. Il s'imaginait son amour alangui sous son corps, les joues rougies par le plaisir que seules ses mains sauraient lui apporter. Ses prunelles habituellement brillantes d'innocence remplies par les brumes de plaisir causées par les sensations qu'il lui offrait. Il l'imaginait sans peine, gémir sous ses coups de reins tantôt doux et langoureux, tantôt brusques presque brutaux. Ses mêmes gémissements se changeraient en cris de plaisir.

Atem gémit. Bien que ce gémissement ressemblait d'avantage à un grognement de fauve alors que la preuve de son plaisir se répandait dans sa main tandis que de l'autre, il se retenait au mur de carrelage face à lui, cherchant son souffle. Ce genre de moments devenaient de plus en plus intenses signe que son corps était à bout. Pourtant, le jeune homme d'affaire ne pouvait pas encore lâcher la bride à ses envies. Aussi il se mit une gifle mentale avant de quitter la cabine de douche pour se sécher et se vêtir d'une tenue complètement noire. Un jean et une chemise assortie dont les premiers boutons restaient ouverts sur son torse musclé. Pieds nus, il se rendit dans le bureau où l'attendait sa victime. La dernière que son cousin avait pris soin de lui amener. Voyant son cadet arriver, Seto ricana légèrement avant de s'avancer vers lui, posant une main forte sur une épaule.

\- Amuses-toi bien et … tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Sans vraiment saisir où le brun voulait en venir, Atem hocha la tête et Seto Kaiba quitta la pièce. Téa était allongée par terre, gémissante alors que les cordes que son cousin avaient utilisées pour lui attacher les mains derrière son dos ainsi que ses chevilles ensembles, semblaient la faire déjà souffrir. Atem eut un sourire sinistre devant l'affligeant spectacle qu'elle montrait. Si avec le simple fortement des cordes, elle avait mal. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que l'égyptien lui préparait.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Yûgi avait suivi les instructions de Seto à la lettre et il entra discrètement dans le bureau des cousins Kaiba et ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa pantois. L'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux torturait sans montrer le moindre dégout ou regret la femme qui lui avait tant de mal dix ans auparavant. Il l'entendait hurler sous le bâillon qui lui entravait la bouche et des larmes de douleur comme de terreur roulaient le long de ses joues. De nombreux instruments étaient éparpillés sur le sol, couvert du sang de la brune. Le regard fou et le sourire morbide de l'égyptien fit d'abord frémir le jeune homme. Pas de dégoût. Yûgi en fut le premier surprit bien qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement mais ce qu'il voyait ainsi que l'odeur âcre du sang l'excitaient. Cette chaleur s'insinuait en lui comme un serpent venimeux glissant sur le sol.

\- Alors Téa… La voix rauque et venimeuse d'Atem fit trembler Yûgi qui chancela avant de se rattraper sur un pan de mur, le plus silencieusement possible. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir huilier en plus de la douleur physique qui doit être…Il fit mine de chercher ses mots. Insupportable ?

Téa pleura de plus belle et grommela quelque chose qui fit ricaner sinistrement l'homme vêtu de noir.

\- Tu me supplie maintenant ? Un rictus moqueur fit son apparition sur les lèvres d'Atem alors que Yûgi ne savait plus quoi penser face à ce qu'il voyait. Son esprit était comme devenu blanc, vierge de toutes pensées et sa raison qui hurlait d'arrêter Atem semblait elle aussi s'être faite la malle.

 _\- Traitresse !_

\- Mais si je me souviens bien, lorsque Yûgi t'a supplié de le laisser en paix, tu ne l'as pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi le ferais-je moi ? Ses yeux se durcirent au point où le concerné eut presque peur. Et la voix d'Atem se fit aussi tranchante qu'un couperet.

\- L'heure est venue pour toi de payer tes méfaits !

Un dernier hurlement atroce quitta la gorge de la jeune femme qu'Atem trancha quelques secondes plus tard après lui avoir perforé la poitrine, la faisant se vider de son sang. Atem souffla et lâcha sa dague qui tomba sur le sol en un bruit mat qui ne résonna que peu de temps dans la pièce et tout à coup, il sentit une présence. Yûgi et Atem virent leurs yeux se croiser et le plus âgé pâlit brusquement avant de se reprendre. Le cœur broyer par l'image qu'il devait donner à son petit ange, l'égyptien se força à garder un air impassible avant d'asséner les mots qui allaient sans doute sceller leurs destins à tous les deux.

\- Tu vas devoir choisir, Yûgi. Me dénoncer ou accepter et garder le secret jusqu'à ta mort.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 ** _Le chant d'un seul uni au cœur d'une sainte alliance_**

 ** _Le chant d'un seul enflamme en harmonie_**

 ** _Les rêves de force et d'innocence_**

 ** _Volent et s'envolent les voiles d'un matin d'orage_**

 ** _Vole et s'envole la vie rêvant d'un eden idéal_**

 ** _Donne à la terre plus que l'aurore qui l'éclaire_**

 ** _Donne à la vie plus que la mort de l'hiver_**

 ** _Donne à la peur une étincelle de lumière_**

 ** _Si ton cœur espère_**

 ** _Ici, tu n'es que goutte d'or sur la mer_**

 ** _Tu vogues effleurant les trésors de l'univers_**

 ** _Laissant ton âme fière éclore la prière_**

 ** _Donne à la terre plus que l'aurore qui l'éclaire_**

 ** _Passe le temps l'homme se lève où dort l'enfant_**

 ** _Le cœur confiant, l'âme sincère_**

 ** _Il donne au monde un rêve de géant_**

 ** _Grande et plus grande est sa foi au matin d'opale_**

 ** _Vole et s'envole l'amour si chacun suit son idéal_**

 ** _Donne à la terre plus que l'aurore qui l'éclaire_**

 ** _Donne à la vie plus que la mort de l'hiver_**

 ** _Donne à la peur une étincelle de lumière_**

 ** _Si ton cœur espère_**

 ** _Ici, tu n'es que goutte d'or sur la mer_**

 ** _Tu vogues effleurant les trésors de l'univers_**

 ** _Laissant ton âme fière éclore la prière_**

 ** _Donne à la terre plus que l'aurore qui l'éclaire_**

 ** _Donne à la vie plus que la mort de l'hiver_**

 ** _Donne à la terre plus que l'aurore qui l'éclaire_**

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Coin persos

Moi : _*pas encore bourrée au coca mais déjà bien atteinte*_ DONNE A LA VIE PLUS QUE LA MORT DE L'HIVER, DONNE A LA PEUR UNE ETINCELLE DE LUMIERE SI TON COEUR ESPERE- /SBAF/ _*encore assommée*_

Atem : _*cache encore l'arme du crime*_ Elle a même pas encore bue et elle est déjà capout...

Seto : _*ricane*_ J'ai bien envie de dire qu'elle a pas besoin de boire pour par dans ce genre de délire.

Yûgi : _*soupir*_ Atem, tu l'as encore assommée !

Seto : Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié la fin de ce chapitre xD

Joey : _*sourire en coin*_ Je pense que tu marque un point, Seto !

Yami Bakura : _*rapplique*_ Va-t-elle encore se venger une fois réveillée ?! Qui veut parier ?

Marek : _*renvoie Yami Bakura en Egypte Ancienne*_ Vu qu'elle le fait à chaque fois, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un pari...

Atem : _*boude*_ ...

Yûgi et Joey : _*choqués*_ Mais c'est qu'il boude en plus ?!

Seto : _*mort de rire*_ Le temps que le pharaon cesse de bouder, je vous invite à laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Moi : _*a reprit ses esprits*_ NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOON ! JE ME SUIS ENORE FAIT PIQUER LE MOT DE LA FIN ! T_T

* * *

Coin reviews

rage15 : Et oui, Téa paye enfin ! Oups xD j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Ca part vite en vrille de ton côté en tous cas ! (dixit celle qui ne fait pas mieux dans ses délires) en tous cas, j'espère que tu vas hurler de bonheur en lisant ce nouveau chapitre qui va te donner ce que tu voulais tellement depuis le début de cette histoire ! Passes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et pleins de bisous !

Caliste : Celui-ci est un peu plus long alors j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^ passes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Kissu :3

Sieba972 : Je suis très heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait toujours autant et que ma vision d'Atem soit à ton goût ^^ j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus et passes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


	10. Chapter 10

Petit mot de l'auteure : VOICI LE CHAPITRE 10 DE CETTE FICTION ! On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin... _*soupire*_ Je suis triste mais en même temps assez fière de moi, en fait... C'est bizarre xD Bref, je ne dirai rien de plus ici alors amusez-vous bien et surtout ... Bonne lecture mes yaoistes adorés !

* * *

Game dixième

\- Tu vas devoir choisir, Yûgi. Me dénoncer ou accepter et garder le secret jusqu'à ta mort.

Les mots d'Atem tournaient dans sa tête. Et ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter la silhouette couverte de sang de cet homme qui devait l'aimer inconditionnellement pour commettre de tels meurtres pour lui. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps à quoi que ce soit, Yûgi se précipita vers Atem et l'entoura brusquement de ses bras, plongeant son visage contre le torse de ce dernier dont la surprise l'avait fait se raidir. Après quelques secondes, l'homme d'affaires se reprit et passa ses bras couverts de rouge autour de la frêle silhouette de son jeune amour, l'emprisonnant contre son corps. Le silence qui planait entre eux ne les gêna pas et semblait lourd de sens pour tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi Atem ? …

Atem sourit. Son ange l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois. Au lycée, les seules fois où le plus jeune avait pu s'adresser à lui, il l'avait fait par son nom de famille tout en ajoutant son titre respectueux. Alors l'entendre le nommer de manière plus familière, presque intime alors que leurs corps semblaient vouloir fusionner. D'une voix douce qui avait aidée Yûgi a tomber sous son charme, Atem répondit finalement à sa question comme si c'était évident.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Yûgi se figea alors que son cœur s'emballait. Il leva ses prunelles vers le visage de l'homme qui avait volé son cœur. L'Egyptien lui rendit un regard remplit d'amour. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire chavirer le jeune homme. La sincérité qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles parme de l'autre l'aida à se détendre en plus de baisser définitivement sa garde face au plus âgé.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Comblé, l'homme d'affaire ravit les lèvres de son ange tout en passant une main couverte de rouge derrière la nuque de son compagnon, le rapprochant davantage de lui. L'échange dura de longues minutes mais resta relativement chastes, les deux hommes voulant prendre le temps de se découvrir sous ce nouveau jour. Ils avaient le temps pour construire leur relation et ils comptaient bien le prendre maintenant que les obstacles qui les en empêchaient avaient été réduits au silence pour toujours.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Le 24 décembre arriva finalement. Atem et Yûgi s'étaient rapprochés et évidemment, Seto ne s'était pas privé de charrier le nouveau couple. Faisant du même coup rougir le plus et grogner le plus âgé qui avait affiché son caractère possessif sans aucune gêne devant son cousin et l'amant blond de ce dernier en le prenant dans ses bras. Le jeune Mûto avait mit un peu de temps à s'habituer aux marques de tendresses de son compagnon. Lui qui n'en avait jamais réellement connues d'autres que celles de son grand-père. Atem avait été d'une grande patience avec lui, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus amoureux que jamais. Alors que Seto et Joey étaient partis de leur côté, Atem et Yûgi profitèrent du cadeau du cousin du premier. Seto n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. La mise à disposition d'une limousine, réservation dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville et surtout, une suite royale dans l'un des hôtels dont la Kaiba Corp. était aussi propriétaire de part un récent coup de maitre du brun.

Atem n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement lorsque Yûgi était venu lui ouvrir lorsqu'il était venu le chercher pour les quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient accordés tous les deux. Atem, vêtu de rouge et de noir qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur dévorait son ange de ses prunelles alors que Yûgi avait rougit comme une collégienne en ouvrant la porte. Pourtant, Atem aussi fut troublé par son petit-ami. Comme un fait exprès, Yûgi avait passé un jean et une chemise blanche sur laquelle quelques arabesques bleues nuit figuraient. Les quelques secondes que les deux hommes passèrent à se regarder leur parurent comme une éternité. Puis, le plus âgé tendit une main galante à son cadet et le mena dans la voiture. Presque assis sur son compagnon, Yûgi n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard intense que ce dernier lui lançait. Le trajet passa rapidement et les tourtereaux entrèrent ensuite dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville où une table leur avait été réservée par Seto lui-même.

 _\- Un vrai comploteur, celui-là…_ Pensa Atem en donnant le nom de famille de son cousin au réceptionniste qui les accueillit avec un beau sourire. _De convenance, bien entendu_. Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser dans le même temps.

Ils furent conduis à leur table sous les regards de tous les clients. Ceux-ci s'émurent tous en voyant Atem installer son compagnon en priorité avec une prévenance qui lui ressemblait bien mais qui fit adorablement rougir le plus jeune, une nouvelle fois. Puis ils commandèrent. Yûgi avoua timidement qu'il ne connaissait aucun des plats qui étaient écris sur la carte faisant doucement sourire Atem qui se chargea donc de commander pour eux deux, ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de nourriture, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses. Le repas se pas tranquillement, les deux futurs amants parlaient de tout et de rien, achevant de lier connaissance. Atem n'hésita pas à poser une main tendre et protectrice sur l'une des mains plus fines de son compagnon et d'en caresser tendrement la peau de la pulpe de ses doigts. Yûgi frissonna de plaisir sous la caresse mais se laissa faire, complètement détendu et sous le charme du plus âgé. Son attention n'était concentrée que sur ce dernier et il avait complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Cela fit plaisir à Atem, son ange assumait ses sentiments pour lui. Enfin ! S'il n'avait pas eu de retenue à toute épreuve, le jeune homme d'affaire se serait levé pour chanter à tue-tête une belle chanson d'amour. Mais, il avait de la retenue. Qu'il allait sans doute perdre plus tard dans la soirée, bien évidemment.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

La suite royale acheva d'éblouir Yûgi lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Elle avait san doute été décorée spécialement pour eux. Encore un coup de Seto, cela sauta directement aux yeux d'Atem qui en bénit presque son insupportable fauteur de trouble de cousin. Dans les tons chauds des rouges, les draps du lit étaient faits de soie et de multiples chandelles étaient disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés et un doux parfum de roses planait dans la chambre. Laissant ses yeux courir un peu partout, Yûgi sursauta en sentant les bras puissants d'Atem entourer ses épaules pour le ramener contre le torse nu de l'homme… Hein ?! Nu ?! Un petit rire se fit entendre dans le creux de l'oreille du plus jeune. Atem avait profité de son inattention pour retrier sa chemise. Yûgi se détendit rapidement en entendant l'homme qu'il aimait produire un tel son. Le jeune homme chercha à se retourner mais l'autre resserra sa prise sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Mon amour… Laisse-moi te guider…

Une douce morsure sur le cartilage de son oreille fit lâcher un gémissement au plus jeune qui hocha lentement la tête, donnant son consentement à laisser les pleins pouvoirs sur son corps à Atem. Ravi de la décision de son futur amant, Atem lui monta sa reconnaissance et son bonheur en lui faisant légèrement tourner son beau visage vers lui pour lui ravir ses lèvres en un doux baiser passionné qui lui fut rendu sans attendre. La nuit promettait d'être aussi douce et brûlante que possible.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Par les champs et les bois_**

 ** _J'ai le coeur aux abois_**

 ** _Car je cours après l'amour_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Avec l'espoir qu'un jour_**

 ** _Ton coeur rempli d'amour_**

 ** _Saura me faire la cour_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Le bonheur d'être jeune et de croire_**

 ** _Que l'amour est une belle histoire_**

 ** _Qui peut durer toujours_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Comme les colombes aux ailes d'argent_**

 ** _Qui se grisent au parfum enivrant_**

 ** _D'un doux soir de printemps auréolé d'amour_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Cette chanson d'espoir_**

 ** _Car c'est ce soir_**

 ** _Que nos cœurs se déclarent_**

 ** _La lune illumine la scène sublime_**

 ** _En la fin du jour connaître pour toujours l'amour_**

 ** _Je chante pour toi_**

 ** _Une merveilleuse histoire_**

 ** _D'amour_**

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Coin persos

Moi : _*n'en peux plus mais fière*_ ENFIN ! CA Y EST ILS SONT ENSEMBLE ET LEMOOOOOOOOOON DANS LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT !

Atem : _*content*_ YES !

Yûgi : _*tout rouge mais content*_ ...

Joey : _*regarde Seto*_ Bizarrement, je ne suis même pas surprit de ton rôle.

Seto : _*hausse les épaules en ricanant_ * Que veux-tu, c'est le talent !

Joey : _*murmure*_ Frimeur !

Moi : _*complètement k.o*_ Je meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !

Atem : _*chope Yûgi et l'emmène dans leur chambre*_ Zou ! On a des choses à faire...

Yûgi : _*pivoine_ * Atem !

Seto : _*fait pareil avec Joey*_ Nous aussi !

 _L'auteure se retrouve seule en train de roupiller... Affligeant._

* * *

Coin reviews

Katsumi19 : MA DISCIPLE ADOREE ! _*lui saute dessus pour un gros câlin au grand damn des persos*_ Alors pour répondre à ton délire, sache que le premier meutre de la fiction, c'est Yûgi qui l'a commis pas Atem ! _*ricane comme une démente*_ Mais les autres, c'est bien Atem que j'ai légèrement refais version saison 0 de la série originale (que j'ai littéralement ADORER !) Et je suis super heureuse de voir que la mort de Téa t'as plu ! En plus, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu as imaginée... BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Bref, j'espère que tu as aimée ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire ta review !

Tsubasa Sora : Wahou xD Carrément ! Heureuse de voir que la morte de Téa t'es fait du bien à ce point ma belle ! Et oui, on t'a encore perdue ! LOL ! Toi disjonctée ? Oh que c'est cooooooooooooooooooooooool ! J'aime te voir en mode "je pète les plombs et je vous emmerde !" En tous les cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura été à ton goût !

Caliste : Merci ^^ j'espère que ton Noel et ton Nouvel An se sont bien passés ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu !

Majo-Ciris : Coucou, rage ! Oui, enfin elle est morte ! Yûgi ? Bah tu as ta réponse en lisant ce chapitre qui j'ose espérer t'auras plus à la lecture autant que moi à l'écriture ! Roh petite sadique, je veux aussi cette vidéo que je la mette dans mon carnet à menaces ! _*mode Hiruma activé !*_ Bref, tous mes vœux pour cette année 2016 ! Et vive tes fanfics aussi !


	11. Chapter 11

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*pète complètement les plombs*_ LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! _*se barre en vénérant le Yaoi et en ricanant comme une démente*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! _*part se chercher des poches de sang pour éviter de succomber à une violente hémorragie nasale... xD*_

* * *

Game onzième

Atem dévêtit son futur amant tout en déposant ça et là sur ses épaules et sa nuque de nombreux baisers papillons qui firent frissonner le plus jeune alors qu'un sourire amoureux prenait place sur ses lèvres. Yûgi croyait rêver. Tant de fois durant les dix dernières années, il s'était imaginé un tem moment. Et il y était. Yûgi se retourna et décala légèrement son visage pour déposer timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Atem se figea tout en répondant lentement, laissant l'initiative à Yûgi pour approfondir leurs échanges amoureux. Celui-ci n'hésita pas longtemps. Le jeune homme voulait son amoureux pour lui seul et aussi s'offrir pour de bon à ce dernier. Aimer et se sentir aimer. Sentir ses mains si fortes et rassurantes se promener sur sa peau plus pâle, alors il approfondit le baiser auquel Atem se fit une joie de participer. Ils serrèrent davantage leur corps l'un contre l'autre se faisant mutuellement sentir leur désir alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandit dans leurs corps libérant d'un seul coup le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Atem rompit le baiser pour faire s'allonger Yûgi sur le lit sur le dos pour descendre dans son cou vierge de toutes marques. Yûgi gémit de plaisir et frissonna passant également ses mains sur le torse nu et musclé de son compagnon qui grogna sourdement. Les petites mains qui le caressaient avec tant de précautions menaçaient de le rendre complètement fou alors qu'il ne désirait que profiter de cet échange tant attendu. Bientôt, ses mains halées furent rejointes par ses lèvres. Yûgi se laissa totalement aller, détendu et confiant, aux sensations que les caresses savantes de son amour lui apportaient. Tout son corps semblait brûler pour l'autre homme et ses sens lui échappaient complètement. La seule expérience que Yûgi avait eu n'avait fait que lui inspirer du dégoût pour tout ce qui attrayait à la sexualité mais entre ses bras d'Atem, le jeune homme découvrait un monde totalement différent. Plus pur, plus intense également. Un monde où les sentiments que tous deux se portaient guidait le moindre de leurs gestes. Le jeune homme crut défaillir quand il sentit la main de son amour glisser sur son sexe et débuter une caresse qui le fit hurler de plaisir et bondir pur enlacer le cou d'Atem.

En parlant de celui-ci, il était sur son petit nuage rose bonbon. Faire découvrir et guider son ange sur les chemins du plaisir était un ravissement sans égal pour lui. Chaque gémissement, chaque cri et chaque frisson de son partenaire lui procurait un immense plaisir et lui donnait l'envie de le mener encore plus loin. Il serait dorénavant le seul à pouvoir se gorger de ce corps sublime et d'une si grande sensibilité, frémissant au moindre touché. Il retira finalement son pantalon et son boxer avant de s'allonger sur lui, mettant leurs sexes gonflés en contact. Ils en crièrent tous deux de plaisir alors que leurs peaux glissaient l'une contre l'autre. Atem entama alors une première danse, bougeant d'abord lentement son bassin avant d'accéléré progressivement faisant gémir son amant dont il ravit les lèvres en un baiser enflammé. Prenant ensuite appui sur ses bras, il augmenta encore la cadence avant qu'ils ne se libèrent une première fois tous deux sur le ventre de l'autre sans se quitter des yeux.

\- Atem… Gémit lascivement le plus jeune.

\- Que mon prénom est doux dans ta bouche, mon amour… Dit le cousin de Seto, en souriant.

Yûgi rougit de nouveau et embrassa son amant pour masquer son embarras que celui-ci trouva plus qu'adorable. Lorsqu'il abandonna la bouche de l'Egyptien, le jeune homme tenta de prendre le dessus mais le voyant bien trop intimidé, Atem reprit les rennes de leur étreinte en le rassurant au creux de l'oreille, ils avaient le temps et Atem ne doutait pas que Yûgi saurait bientôt parfaitement s'y prendre. Yûgi sourit et se laissa de nouveau aller dans les bras puissants d'Atem. Ils jouèrent un long moment à se découvrir pleinement. Yûgi fut hésitant mais décidé à offrir du plaisir à Atem qui se délectait de la moindre de ses douces attentions. Atem prépara ensuite lentement son amour à le recevoir en lui à l'aide de ses doigts puis de sa langue qui fit presque à nouveau jouir le plus jeune tant elle caressait habilement son intimité. Puis il le pénétra. La douleur fit grimacer Yûgi tant elle fut intense mais les caresses de son amour l'aidèrent à se détendre rapidement. Leur étreinte reprit de plus belle, Atem fit tout ce qu'il put pour envoyer son âge au paradis alors que lui-même le touchait également du bout des doigts. La jouissance qui les emporta fut d'autant plus forte et les deux hommes retombèrent sur le matelas, comblées et toujours enlacés avant de s'endormir rapidement sans rompre leur étreinte.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Lorsque Yûgi se réveilla dans les bras de son amant le lendemain matin, le jeune homme sourit véritablement de bonheur pour la toute première fois après plus de dix ans à porter un masque. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient dans la pièce sans pour autant être dérangeant pour les deux amoureux. Surtout Atem qui dormait encore. Justement, Yûgi en profita pour détailler en plus son amant. Son visage acéré et habituellement froid était détendu, bien plus doux. Rendant l'homme d'affaires encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ne voulant pas le réveiller tout en cherchant tout de même du contact, Yûgi glissa le bout de ses doigts sur le visage de l'autre homme. Avec douceur, il suivit les contours du visage du plus âgé. Avec douceur, il suivit les contours du visage du plus âgé. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Atem qui baisa amoureusement les doigts fins de son maintenant amant. Yûgi sourit encore plus en voyant les belles prunelles mauves d'Atem s'ouvrir alors qu'il lui sourit amoureusement.

\- Bonjour mon amour…

\- Bonjour. Répondit Yûgi, les joues légèrement rouges de gêne.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Une fois le premier repas de la journée avalé, les deux amants se levèrent du lit. Mais Yûgi retomba sur les draps immédiatement, les joues brûlantes et une douleur aigue au niveau des reins. Atem sourit amoureusement avant d'embrasser son compagnon sur le front en guise d'excuse. Il y avait été plutôt fort la veille. Et vu que le jeune homme avait eu un premier rapport sexuel violent avant de ne plus en avoir pendant dix ans, cela avait été comme une nouvelle perte de sa virginité. Devant l'excuse muette de son amant, Yûgi l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et se laissa porter par ce dernier jusque dans la baignoire que l'autre rempli d'eau chaude avant d'y verser un sel de bain à la rose. Ils aimaient tout deux ce parfum. Atem se glissa derrière son ange et le serra dans ses bras avant de commencer à le laver avec douceur, comme s'il était fait de cristal. Yûgi s'abandonna dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait avec grand plaisir et gémit lorsque ce dernier flatta de nouveau avec une grande attention, ses différents points sensibles.

Les sons qui quittaient la gorge de son cadet ravissait l'homme d'affaire qui ne se gêna pas pour plonger ses lèvres dans la nuque et la gorge de Yûgi, la marquant à nouveau de divers suçons qui firent à la fois gémir et frémir le plus jeune. La séance de nettoyage fut du coup bien plus longue que ce qui était prévu initialement… Pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amoureux dont le bonheur n'allait plus jamais être mis en péril par quoi ou qui que ce soit.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 ** _Là dans le ciel_**

 ** _Dis moi ce que tu vois_**

 ** _Est-ce un soleil qui brille au fond de toi ?_**

 ** _Un feu merveilleux dans ton cœur radieux ?_**

 ** _Moi je vois tout ça dans tes yeux_**

 ** _Je vois le bonheur dans ton doux sourire_**

 ** _J'entends ton cœur qui bat et qui soupire_**

 ** _Et soudain le monde devient merveilleux_**

 ** _Je vois tout ça dans tes yeux_**

 ** _Je vois tout ça dans tes yeux…_**

 ** _Il est minuit, le soleil luit_**

 ** _Il éblouit nos cœurs réunis_**

 ** _Nous n'y pouvons rien_**

 ** _Si nos destins ne sont plus qu'un_**

 ** _Je vois brûler, comme un grand feu,_**

 ** _L'amour dans tes yeux_**

 ** _Je vois la nuit qui ne doit jamais finir_**

 ** _Je vois un monde qui sera notre avenir_**

 ** _Et c'est plus beau que nos plus beaux souvenirs_**

 ** _Nos plus beaux souvenirs…_**

 ** _Nos plus grands espoirs…_**

 ** _Il est minuit, le soleil luit_**

 ** _Il éblouit nos cœurs réunis_**

 ** _Nous n'y pouvons rien_**

 ** _Si nos destins ne font plus qu'un_**

 ** _Je vois brûler, comme un grand feu,_**

 ** _L'amour dans tes yeux_**

 ** _L'Amour dans tes yeux …_**

To be continued ... ?

* * *

Coin persos

Moi : _*se fait transfuser*_ LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Seto : _*ricane*_ Je crois qu'on l'a perdue...

Joey : Ouaip. _*regarde dans toutes les directions*_ Mais où sont Atem et Yûgi ?

Seto : _*tilt et part dans un fou-rire monstre*_ Occupés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Joey : _*tilt et vire au rouge*_ Ah... Ok...

Seto : _*toujours mort de rire*_ J'en connais un qui va se chopper un de ces mal de reins !

Joey : _*le fusille du regard*_ Je te rappel que tu n'es pas mieux que ton cousin dans le genre chaud bouillant au pieux !

Seto : _*hausse un sourcil avec un sourire narquois*_ Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'ne plaindre, mon cher !

Joey : _*pivoine*_ Je n'ai pas dis ça !

Seto : _*choppe Joey et l'emmène dans sa chambre*_ Bien sûr que tu n'as pas dis une telle chose...

Moi : _*les voit partir et imagine des choses qui aggravent son état*_ ... AH LE PARADIS DU YAOI ! REVIEWS LES GENS ! Et surtout ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier ! A bientôt et merci de votre coopération !

* * *

Coin reviews

Majo-Ciris : Heureuse de voir que tu as aimée ! Ca me fait super plaisir ^^ Et vivement la suite de ta fic aussi tient ! Je suis en gros kiff dessus d'ailleurs xD Que dire d'autre ? Ah ! En espérant que cet avant-dernier chapitre t'auras faite rêver et donner quelques idées pour ton lemon que j'ai hâte de lire soit dit en passant ! KISSU :3

Tsubasa Sora : "Morte par béatitude" ce serait drôle comme épitaphe, ce n'est pas faux XD Jambon ?! Mais c'est que ce délire t'a marqué dis donc ! Ca fait plaisir ! YES JE VAIS ETRE TATA ! _*part dans son délire*_ Bref oui Seto est un gros comploteur mais on ne vas pas s'en plaindre ! MDR ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'as pas tuée et que tu l'as apprécié à sa juste valeur ! P.S : Je veux la suite de tes délires ma belle ! Fais-moi rêver ou mourir d'extase comme tu veux mais lâche-toi ! Mille bisous à toi ! _*cœur*_

Katsumi19 : _*hurle comme une folle*_ UNE REVENANTE ! MA BELLE JE SUIS SUPER CONTENTE DE TE RETROUVER ENFIN ! _*se reprend*_ Oui, je suis veux ta mort ma kohai adorée xD NON JE BLAGUE ! LOOOOOOOOOOL ! D'ailleurs voici la suite avec ton lemon que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience ! _*se met des cotons dans les narines.*_ Une vengeance ? JE VEUX EN ETRE ! MDR ! Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas faite passer de l'autre côté et qu'il t'a plu autant que les autres ! Mille bisous !

P.S : JE VEUX LES SUITES DE TES FICS OU JE FAIS UN MALHEUR ! _*se barre en pestant toujours comme une charretière*_


	12. Chapter 12

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*heureuse mais nostalgique*_ Voici donc l'épilogue de cette fanfiction qui m'a donné tant de boulot et de fou-rire durant l'écriture ! Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et toutes mes lectrices pour m'avoir soutenue durant l'écriture avec toutes vos reviews souvent hyper hilarantes ! _*ricane en les relisant*_ Je vous dédie cet épilogue en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Pour ce qui est des bonus je ne sais pas si j'en ferai donc pour le moment, je vais mettre cette fiction en "COMPLETE". Merci encore à tout le monde et bonne lecture !

* * *

Game douzième

\- Depuis quand m'aimes-tu ?

Atem sourit en caressant tendrement la joue de son compagnon de sa main gauche où un bel anneau ornait son annuaire.

\- Depuis que je t'ai vue jouer seul dans ta classe à la pause du matin en tout début d'année.

Yûgi écarquillé les yeux de surprise avant de rougir faisant rire son compagnon qui l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Atem trouvait son jeune mari toujours aussi adorable. Bien que cinq ans fussent passés après leur mise en couple, le jeune homme rougissait toujours pour le moindre compliment ou geste tendre légèrement poussé. Leur idylle s'était renforcée avec le temps si bien que l'Egyptien avait finit par demander sa main à son amant trois ans plus tôt. Cela faisait donc trois ans qu'ils convolaient en juste noces. Le grand père de Yûgi était aux anges depuis de votre le bonheur perpétuel dans lequel le couple baignait. De leur côté, Seto et Joey ne les avaient pas attendus pour se marier, à peine un an après la mise en couple de son cousin, le brun demandait son blond en mariage. Alors que Yûgi avait gardé les rennes du magasin de son grand-père à l'aide de Joey qui avait également gardé son penchant d'informateur tandis que leurs époux respectifs continuaient leurs carrières. Le bonheur était perpétuel dans les deux foyers. Ah ! Ce que les cousins n'avaient pas encore annoncés à leur époux respectif était leur décision de se tourner vers l'adoption.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

Ce fut ainsi qu'à leurs quatre ans de mariage, Atem et Yûgi héritèrent de magnifiques faux-jumeaux. Un petit garçon aux cheveux ébène et aux beaux yeux mauves et une petite fille aux cheveux noirs également et aux yeux bleus. Les petits étaient adorables et leurs parents en étaient complètement gagas à l'image de leurs oncles qui avaient également hérité un petit garçon de trois ans et d'un second de seulement quelques mois dont les parents étaient morts dans un tragique accident de la route. Yûgi vient s'écrouler auprès d'Atem qui lisait tranquillement sur le canapé du salon, en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Ils dorment ! Je suis crevé !

Atem sourit gentiment avant de fermer son livre et de le poser sur la table basse. Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon et l'attira dans ses bras puissants avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de son amour. L'homme d'affaire s'enivra du doux parfum de son amour qui se laissa faire, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre cette étreinte qu'il avait tant attendu durant la journée. Ils profitèrent d'un moment de silence agréable avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Tu m'as manqué… Soupira Atem en mordillant la pomme d'Adam de son époux qui frissonna de plaisir sans pour autant se laisser emporter.

\- On s'est vu à la Kaiba Corp. aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de m'embrasser devant les clients ?! Grogna le jeune papa poule en fronçant les sourcils, menaçant.

Atem ricana, pas impressionné pour un sou avant de répondre sur un ton taquin tout en restant un minimum sérieux.

\- Tu n'as pas vu comme ces mecs te reluquaient ? Il a bien fallu que je marque mon territoire, tu ne crois pas ?

Yûgi se sentit rougir et ses reins chauffèrent brutalement devant la réponse bien trop ambiguë de son compagnon avant de lui donner une moue boudeuse dont il avait le secret qui fit s'étirer un sourire plus que charmeur sur les lèvres de son mari.

\- Je te déteste !

\- Menteur.

AxYoOoAxYoOoAxY

 ** _Call my name dareka ga yobu koe_**

 ** _Prononce mon nom, la voix de quelqu'un qui m'appelle_**

 ** _Kurayami no fukai kanashimi_**

 ** _Est les ténèbres d'une tristesse profonde._**

 ** _Shiroi suhada no kimi ga_**

 ** _Ton visage blanc_**

 ** _Boku no soko ni hikari wo sasu_**

 ** _Est la lumière qui m'atteint._**

 ** _Kuro ka shiro ka wakaranai mama_**

 ** _Ténèbres ou Lumière, je ne sais toujours pas…_**

 ** _Konna ai wa jidai okure nano ka_**

 ** _Est-ce que cet amour est en retard d'une génération ?_**

 ** _Bokura wa ichinichijuu_**

 ** _Nous passons tous les jours…_**

 ** _Asa ga otozureru no wo matsu dake_**

 ** _A attendre le lendemain matin._**

 ** _Ashita moshi kimi ga kowaretemo_**

 ** _Demain, même si tu es brisé…_**

 ** _Koko kara nigedasenai_**

 ** _Je ne m'enfuirai pas d'ici._**

 ** _Tsukareta karada wo iyasu_**

 ** _Je soignerai ton corps épuisé…_**

 ** _Kimi no hohoemi yo_**

 ** _Et te rendrai le sourire._**

The End

* * *

Coin persos

Moi : _*saute dans tous les sens*_ FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Atem : _*soupir de soulagement*_ Vas-tu enfin nous laisser tranquille ?

Moi : _*s'arrête et ricane*_ JAMAIS xD

Yûgi : _*soupir*_ Pourquoi poses-tu une telle question, Atem ?

Seto : _*chantonne*_ Parce qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête ! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Moi : _*choqué*_ WHAT ?! Il a bu ou quoi ?!

Joey : _*mort de honte*_ Même pas... J'ai peur qu'il a respiré du gaz hilarant !

Yûgi : Pourtant, Tsuki n'est pas le Joker a ce que je sache !

Moi : _*ricane flattée de la comparaison*_ Mais tu ne sais pas tout, mon cher !

Tous les persos : _*en cœur*_ Encore heureux !

Moi : _*leur tire la langue*_ NANANANANERE ! xD _*aux lecteurs et lectrices_ * En espérant que cet épilogue vous a plu et je vous remercie encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que votre soutien tout au long de la publication de cette fanfiction ! A bientôt dans une autre histoire de mon cru !

* * *

Coin reviews

Caliste : Enfin, une connaisseuse ! xD Oui, j'adore Excalibure et Le Cygne et la Princesse, toute mon enfance ! Heureuse de voir que tu as aimée mon histoire et mes couples favoris ! Merci pour ton soutien et tes compliments qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui m'ont bien aidée à terminer cette fiction ! Kiss :3 et à bientôt !

Majo-Ciris : Quel cri du cœur ma belle ! Je suis très très heureuse de voir que mon lemon t'a plu à ce point et que mon histoire t'a plu jusqu'au bout. Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de " **Liar** " et j'ose espérer qu'il t'a plu ^_^ En tous les cas, je te remercie pour tout ton soutien au long de cette aventure et pour tes reviews qui m'ont bien aidée au court de l'écriture de cette histoire qui me tenait tant à cœur ! A bientôt ! Mille bises !

Tsubasa Sora : "Le vioc" BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! _*morte de rire*_ J'EN PEUX PLUS ! POUR UNE FOIS QUE BAKURA DIS QUELQUE CHOSE DE DROLE ! Mais quelle coquine tu fais ma belle ! J'adore xD Bref, je suis hyper contente de voir que mon lemon t'a faite rêver au point d'en baver ! MDR ! J'ose espérer que tu as aimé cet épilogue et merci encore pour tes reviews et ton soutien ! A plus pour d'autres délires bien à moi !

* * *

Remerciements

Je tiens à remercier toutes mes lectrices fidèles dont leur soutien m'a été précieux. Donc **Sieba972** , **Tsubasa Sora** , **Majo-Ciris** , **Caliste** , **Elaelle** , **Katsumi19** et ceux comme celles n'ayant pas de compte sur ce site mais qui ont pensé à me laisser des reviews positives et amusantes. Encore merci pour tout et en espérant vous retrouver dans une prochaine histoire sur ces couples que j'aime tellement ! Kissu :3

Tsukiyomi-Hime, la yaoiste invétérée


End file.
